


Skazani na siebie

by Unholy_P



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Texting, silly stupid love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_P/pseuds/Unholy_P
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

    * Więc... pamiętacie Bucky'ego? - zaczął koślawo Steve, gdy już wkroczyli do bankietowo-imprezowej sali w Stark Tower i stanęli naprzeciwko pełnego składu Avengers.




Zapadła niezręczna cisza, jednak Bucky nie odnotował żadnych ukradkowych spojrzeń między stojącymi przed nim osobami. Wszyscy po prostu gapili się na niego w milczeniu, jakby przetrawiali fakt, że pojawił się tutaj jak gdyby nigdy nic i śmie oddychać. Przynajmniej on tak odebrał ich bezsłowne powitanie.

Nie miał odwagi, by patrzeć im w oczy, więc stał jak kołek z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i skrzywieniem na twarzy, skubiąc nerwowo rękaw swojej nieco znoszonej kurtki.

Czy mogło być gorzej?

    * To ten, co ganiał po mieście i zabijał wszystkich, jak leci?




A tak, mogło.

    * Stephen, zamknij paszczę – Bruce Banner przewrócił oczyma i lekko odepchnął mężczyznę, który wcześniej się odezwał, na co ten bezgłośnie zapytał "No co?" stojącą obok Nataszę. Kobieta udała, że w ogóle go nie widzi.




Naturalnie kojarzył ich wszystkich. Jak nie z opowiadań to z telewizji, no i migawek wspomnień, których chciałby się jednak pozbyć ze swojej głowy.

Oni też go pamiętali. Lepiej, niż by sobie tego życzył.

    * Może po prostu napijmy się tego cuda, które przyniósł Thor – Bucky drgnął, gdy usłyszał głos, którego słyszeć nigdy nie chciał. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w te wielkie, brązowe i kompletnie puste w tym momencie oczy. - Może przypomnimy sobie na moment, jak to jest być zwykłymi ludźmi. Poza tobą, pączusiu – Tony Stark odwrócił się na pięcie, jeszcze w przelocie poklepując Thora po ramieniu. - Ty po prostu poczujesz się, jak ten dogorywający pod monopolowym menel.

    * Chcę – odparł krótko Thor, po czym skinął na pozostałych i ruszył za Tony'm w kierunku loży.

    * Widzisz? Nie było tak strasznie – Steve stanął naprzeciwko Bucky'ego, gdy reszta poszła śladami Stark'a i Thora. Wymusił sztuczny do bólu uśmiech. Dobra mina do złej gry nigdy mu nie wychodziła.

    * Żartujesz...?! - syknął Bucky czując, że gotuje się od środka. Nie wiedział, czy był bardziej wściekły na Steve'a, że go tu przywlókł, czy na siebie, że się zgodził. - Nienawidzą mnie. Każdy jeden bardziej od drugiego! Zabiliby mnie, jakby tylko mogli. I jestem pewien, że zrobią to przy pierwszej możliwej okazji...

    * Przesadzasz – odparł Kapitan podejmując godną pożałowania próbę rozładowania atmosfery. To jedynie podziałało na Bucky'ego jak płachta na byka.

    * Przesadzam?! - warknął, dopiero po chwili reflektując się, że ktoś mógł to usłyszeć. Zbliżył się do Steve'a i dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Stark nawet nie mógł na mnie patrzeć! Po prostu odwrócił się i poszedł!

    * Zaproponował napitek...

    * Steve, co ja tutaj w ogóle robię? - westchnął mężczyzna, rozkładając bezradnie ramiona. - Ci ludzie mną gardzą i mają do tego pełne prawo. A ja nie dość, że nie trzymam się od nich z daleka, to jeszcze ląduję na jakiejś imprezie u człowieka, któremu zabi...

    * Nie kończ – przerwał mu Steve, momentalnie poważniejąc na twarzy. - Tony wie, że nie zrobiłeś tego z własnej woli. Poza tym, pamiętaj, że każde z nas ma na koncie coś, o czym chciałoby na dobre zapomnieć. Ale niestety się nie da i musimy żyć z naszymi demonami. Dlatego żadne z nich nie patrzy na ciebie krzywo. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Gdyby chcieli cię zabić, już byś nie żył.

    * Pewnie czekają na okazję – burknął Bucky, jednak już mniej pewnym tonem.

    * Żadne z nich tego nie zrobi. Zaufaj mi – Steve odetchnął ciężko i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. - Już dawno prosili, żebym cię przyprowadził. Chcą cię zaakceptować. Nie utrudniaj im tego.

    * Potrzebujecie zaproszenia na kartce?! - usłyszeli nagle, więc Bucky wychylił się nieco, by ponad ramieniem Steve'a zobaczyć, że wszyscy już się rozsiedli, a dodatkowo Sam machał do nich, jak rozbitek na bezludnej wyspie, który zobaczył rozklekotany kuter na horyzoncie. - Chodźcie, bo polewają!




Polewali hojnie i całkiem często. Bucky zastanawiał się, czy pod budynkiem nie stała przypadkiem cysterka wypełniona boskim trunkiem, gdyż napój zdawał się nie kończyć. On sam starał się pić jak najmniej. Omijał dwie kolejki, trzecią przyjmował z pokorą. Jednocześnie obserwował swoich nowych "przyjaciół", zachowując czujność na tyle, by zareagować, gdy ktoś krzyknie "niespodzianka!" i rzuci mu się do gardła.

Był zaskoczony, że nic takiego nie miał miejsca.

Temat wstydliwej części jego przeszłości nie został poruszony ani razu, za to było widać, jak na dłoni, że każdy chce z nim niezobowiązująco porozmawiać.

Nie, poprawka.

PRAWIE każdy.

***

Tony był pierwszą osobą, która zaproponowała, by Bucky pojawił się na "wieczorku integracyjnym". Ignorując zszokowane spojrzenie Nataszy, oburzone Pepper, wymijające Bruce'a i totalnie obojętne Clint'a, jak gdyby nigdy nic oznajmił, że powinni zaprosić "jednorękiego bandytę", bo przecież ileż można udawać, że się nie znają i nie mają ze sobą niczego wspólnego? Wszyscy byli z jednej gliny ulepieni, powinni trzymać się razem.

Zatem zaprosili go i oto się pojawił. Jednak zupełnie nie w takiej wersji, jaką Tony sobie wyobraził. Będąc szczerym, sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie tego, co ujrzał. Na początku milczący i onieśmielony, Bucky tak dobrze grał, że Tony prawie uwierzył, że mężczyzna się krępuje. Ale gdy odeszli i Bucky naskoczył na Kapitana, Tony momentalnie zrozumiał, że ten człowiek wcale nie chce tu być. Co prawda nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali, ale widział, że wymiana zdań do przyjemnych nie należała. Stark mógłby przypuszczać, że to ciąg dalszy skrępowania, jednak gdy później zorientował się, jak Bucky ucina każdą rozpoczętą z nim rozmowę, jak wyraźnie stara się usunąć w cień, jak nie odpowiada na niektóre pytania i... o zgrozo... jak odmawia napicia się z nimi...!

Szybko stało się jasne, że Bucky wcale nie chce się z nimi integrować. Ba, nawet nie chce tu być, ewidentnie źle się czuł w tym miejscu. Pytanie, co mu tak bardzo przeszkadzało – ludzie, czy może ściany, które go otaczały? Może rzeczywiście chodziło o to, GDZIE się właśnie znalazł? Ale skoro Tony pierwszy wyciągnął dłoń, czemu ten wieśniak nie mógł jej przyjąć?!

Zaraz... czy on właśnie nazwał go w myślach wieśniakiem?

Potrząsnął głową, czując, że się czerwieni na twarzy i karku. Czy naprawdę musiał zejść tak nisko, by w ten sposób ocenić tego człowieka...? Bo co? Bo ma stare ciuchy? Nie wie, jak ubrać się w gości? Bo jest gburem i nawet nie podziękował za to, że może się napić za darmo?

Tony raz jeszcze pokręcił głową. Doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebuje zimnej wody na twarzy. Może to przez napój Thora, może za gorąco było mu w marynarce, a może po prostu było mu wstyd za samego siebie, że pomyślał o nieszczęsnym Bucky'm tak, jak pomyślał... Musiał na moment pobyć sam w chłodnym pomieszczeniu.

Nie zwracając uwagi na swoich pijanych towarzyszy, udał się do łazienki. Dopiero, gdy zamknął drzwi, zobaczył, że ktoś się pochyla nad zlewem, tyłem do niego.

Skarcił się w duchu za to, że pomyślał od razu o Bucky'm, gdy zobaczył starą, zasłużoną bluzę, której czasy świetności minęły jakieś 10 lat temu, albo i lepiej. Ale nie pomylił się. To był Bucky.

Tony odchrząknął cicho, na co mężczyzna gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Gdy zobaczył w lustrze, kto za nim stoi, zakręcił wodę w kranie i nieco nerwowo odwrócił się przodem do Tony'ego, ignorując fakt, że woda kapie mu z dłoni prosto na podłogę.

Stark mógłby przysiąc, że Bucky chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie jest w stanie. Postanowił mu zatem pomoc.

    * Nie podoba ci się impreza? - zapytał szorstko. Chyba jednak mu nie pomoże. - Czy towarzystwo?

    * Słucham...? - wymamrotał w końcu mężczyzna, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Bezskutecznie. Aby zająć czymś dłonie urwał kawałek papieru toaletowego i zaczął wycierać nim ręce. - Nie rozumiem...

    * Stajemy na głowie, żeby jakoś do ciebie dotrzeć i pogadać po ludzku, a ty wyglądasz, jak byś miał nas wszystkich w dupie – odparł Tony, z pozoru spokojnie, jednak zaczął się kołysać na piętach i Bucky jakimś cudem wiedział, że to niezbyt dobry znak.

    * StajeMY? - zapytał cicho, wyrzucając papier do śmietnika. - W tej chwili odezwałeś się do mnie pierwszy raz, od kiedy wszedłem do twojego mieszkania.

    * Dziwisz mi się? - zapytał Tony. Za szybko. Bucky przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, po czym pokiwał głową i chciał go ominąć, by wyjść z łazienki, jednak Stark w porę się opamiętał i powstrzymał mężczyznę, chwytając go za ramię. - Nie o to mi chodzi! - warknął. - Od samego początku mam wrażenie, że nie chcesz tu być. Jak mam to odbierać, skoro to ja cię tu zaprosiłem?

    * Skoro tak ci z tym źle, trzeba było tego nie robić – odparł Bucky, czując, że wraca mu zimna krew. - Oczywiście, że dziwnie się czuję. Tak samo, jak i ty od kiedy przekroczyłem próg tego... Nawet nie wiem, co to jest? Twój dom? Biurowiec? Schron?

    * Do rzeczy – prychnął Tony, czując, że ogarnia go płytka złość. Bezczelny gnój.

    * To chyba jeszcze nie jest ten etap, żebym czuł się swobodnie u ciebie, albo w ogóle w pobliżu któregoś z was.

    * Niewdzięczna gnido! - warknął Tony, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. - Zgarniamy cię do ekipy, jak swojego, żebyś się nie pałętał sam po świecie, a ty wyskakujesz mi z "nie jestem gotowy"? Uważaj, bo drugiej szansy możesz nie dostać.

    * Chyba za bardzo się przyzwyczaiłeś do działalności charytatywnej. Nie jestem twoim beneficjentem – prychnął Bucky, postępując krok ku mężczyźnie i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Nie potrzebuję twojej litości, zaproszeń na imprezy i tych innych. Wolę żyć sam, niż do końca życia wysłuchiwać, jak to "dałeś mi szansę".

    * W takim razie powodzenia. I tak średnio tu pasujesz! - zawołał Tony sekundę przed tym, jak drzwi od łazienki zatrzasnęły się za Bucky'm.





	2. BUCKY

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

**BUCKY**

Było lekko po północy, gdy w końcu wrócił do wynajmowanego mieszkania w jednej z biedniejszych dzielnic. Położył na rozchwianym plastikowym stole torbę z zakupami. Jakiś ser, pomidor, ogórek, pieczywo... Lepsze bajery kupi po otrzymaniu tygodniówki. Za poprzednią kupił sobie odtwarzacz cd i płytę U2, gdyż był to jedyny dzisiejszy-niedzisiejszy zespół, którego był w stanie słuchać. A że muzykę kochał, coś zawsze musiało mu grać w tle. Zatem zanim cokolwiek zrobił, włączył jedyny album, na jaki było go stać po zakupie odtwarzacza i odetchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy. Ma chwilę, aby się odprężyć, więc co by tu...? A tak, prysznic. Może i nie srał pieniędzmi jak cholerny Stark, ale brudasem nie był.

Poprawił stolik, który przesunął się o pół centymetra, po czym zdjął buty, w przelocie przetarł szmatą podłogę ze śladów, które zrobił wchodząc tu, odwiesił kurtkę i bluzę na wieszak, a następnie udał się do łazienki. Całe szczęście, że miał ciepłą wodę, chociaż może teraz przydałby się zimny prysznic, bo po pracy był tak nieprzytomny, że ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Zanim się "obudził" był zabójcą działającym na zlecenie, nie łudził się zatem, że rząd mógłby spojrzeć na niego przychylnie i zaoferować jakieś pieniądze. Sam fakt, że go nie zabili był wystarczającym wynagrodzeniem.

Znalazł zatem pracę gdzieś na budowie, wynajął mieszkanie i tak sobie żył. Od Avengers się odciął. Od pamiętnej imprezy w siedzibie Stark'a minął prawie rok, chociaż Bucky pamiętał z tamtego wieczoru każdy szczegół. A dwa szczegóły najbardziej. Przeklęte, prawie czarne oczy, świdrujące go na wylot. Nawet, gdyby nie uciekał od niego, nie miałby odwagi, by znowu się z nim zobaczyć. Nie pamiętał, ale wiedział, co zrobił. Wiedział też, że Tony nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Cholera, on sam sobie nie wybaczy.

Co jakiś czas widywał się ze Steve'm, bynajmniej nie z własnej woli. Rogers najwidoczniej obrał sobie za punkt honoru, by regularnie go odwiedzać i wspierać "dobrym słowem". Bucky tego nienawidził. Steve'a też nienawidził, mimo, że kochał jak brata. Ale jego wizyty, spojrzenie zbitego psa i to pytanie za każdym razem, gdy się widzieli "Jak się czujesz?" doprowadzały Bucky'ego do szału. Jak mógł się czuć, człowiek, który został zmanipulowany, by zabijać innych ludzi? Ale postanowił, że nie zwróci Kapitanowi uwagi, żeby się w końcu zamknął. Koniec końców, byli przyjaciółmi, a Steve chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. I martwił się o niego. To zadziwiające, że istniała na świecie osoba, która po tym wszystkim znalazła dla niego miejsce w sercu. Bucky to doceniał. Wiedział, że Kapitan "chce dobrze", ale niestety za nic w świecie nie uwierzył w dobre intencje pozostałych.

Na temat Tony'ego nie było nawet co mówić, Natasza zapewne tylko czekała na okazję, żeby pokazać na nim, jak działa garota, Bruce może i wydawał się obojętny, ale Bucky odliczał minuty do momentu, aż wyjdzie z niego Hulk i go połknie, Doktor Strange może i za nic go nie obwiniał, wręcz niektórymi jego wyczynami był zafascynowany, ale to tylko wzbudzało jeszcze większy niepokój Bucky'ego, Thor milczał, ale wyraźnie było widać, że ma coś do powiedzenia na jego temat... No i był jeszcze milczący, niedostępny, zimny i sprawiający dyskomfort psychiczny Clint. Tak naprawdę Bucky w żaden sposób nie mógł wyczytać z niego, co ten psychol sobie o nim myśli, ale był pewien, że nie było to nic dobrego. Wolał nie sprawdzać. Steve napomknął kiedyś, że Clint ma swoją historię i mogliby sobie podać rękę, ale Bucky się w to nie zagłębiał. Nikt nie miał takiej historii, jak on. Nikt nie miał w sobie takiego potwora, nawet Banner. Dlatego właśnie się odizolował.

Dopalił papierosa, wyrzucił peta przez okno i usiadł przy stole, żeby coś zjeść. Tylko przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zdarzy się sytuacja, że podniesie wzrok i naprzeciwko zobaczy drugą, uśmiechniętą osobę.

***

Z przyzwyczajenia obudził się dosyć wcześnie. Miał dzisiaj wolne, ale nie lubił marnować dnia, więc jak tylko otworzył oczy podniósł się z łóżka, rezygnując z wylegiwania. Umył zęby, ubrał się, zjadł śniadanie, wypił kawę i doszedł do wniosku, że w zasadzie nie chce mu się siedzieć w tej klitce, którą wynajmował. Pogoda była ładna, w sam raz na spacer. Nie namyślając się zbyt długo chwycił kurtkę i wyszedł z mieszkania. Nie zdążył jednak przejść choćby pięciuset metrów, gdy nagle stanął, jak wryty, widząc, że w ogródku jednej z kawiarenek przy stole siedzi Clint, popijając kawę i czytając poranną gazetę, jak turysta z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Brakowało mu tylko kapelusika na głowie.

Gdy mężczyzna go zobaczył, od razu złożył gazetę, położył obok filiżanki z kawą i skinął ręką, przywołując Bucky'ego do siebie. Bucky skrzywił się lekko. Czuł, że czeka go pogadanka z tym człowiekiem, a nie tak planował spędzić ten dzień. Ale nie miał wyboru. Przez samemu sobie narzucone zasady wiedział, że nie może ignorować żadnego z Avengers. Nie miał do tego prawa, jedyne, co było mu wolno to stać bezczynnie i czekać, aż któryś z nich albo i wszyscy hurtem wymierzą na nim sprawiedliwość za to, czego się dopuścił. Westchnął ciężko, po czym pewnym krokiem zbliżył się do Clint'a, a gdy ten wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, usiadł, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. No chyba go nie zabije w środku dnia, w jakiejś kawiarni... przy kelnerach i przechodniach.

\- Gdy na ciebie patrzę, to zastanawiam się, czy się mnie boisz, czy tak bardzo mną gardzisz, że ciężko ci nawet do mnie podejść – odezwał się Clint po chwili wpatrywania się w mężczyznę.

\- Dlaczego miałbym tobą gardzić? - zapytał cicho Bucky, kątem oka zauważając, że kelnerka idzie w jego stronę. Lekko pokręcił głową dając jej znać, że niczego nie będzie zamawiał, więc wyraźnie niewyspana i zmęczona kobieta od razu odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do środka kawiarni.

\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego uważasz, że my gardzimy tobą – odparł spokojnie blondyn, na co Bucky znieruchomiał momentalnie.

Przez kilka sekund w milczeniu patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu Bucky spuścił wzrok i nieświadomie zaczął skubać rękaw swojej kurtki.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powody są jednak inne... - wymamrotał koślawo.

\- To źle ci się wydaje – oznajmił stanowczo Clint. - Powody są dokładnie takie same. Z tą tylko różnicą, że ja jakoś to przełknąłem i walę dobrą minę do złej gry, a ty robisz z siebie ofiarę losu.

Normalnie złapałby go za te perfekcyjne kłaki albo kurtkę, wyciągnął gdzieś za róg i obiłby mu gębę, ale sytuacja nie była normalna, więc Bucky po prostu zagryzł dolną wargę i pokiwał głową. No i dobrze, niech zatem będzie użalającą się ofiarą losu.

\- Przestań – westchnął Clint, dopijając kawę. - Wybaczyli mi, wybaczyli tobie...

\- Nie zabijałeś...!

\- Zabijałem – przerwał mu Barton, patrząc w jego oczy tak chłodno, twardo stanowczo, że tylko cud sprawił, że Bucky wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Blondyn odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na szczęście było jeszcze za wcześnie na tłumy spacerowiczów. - Zabijałem – powtórzył, pochylając się nieco w stronę Bucky'ego. - A gdy nie zabijałem bezpośrednio, sprawiałem, że ludzie ginęli z innych przyczyn, również spowodowanych przeze mnie. Ludzie, których znałem i lubiłem. I robiłem dokładnie wszystko to, o co mnie posądzasz w myślach. Tylko, że praktykowałem to na swoich. Posłuchaj, James... - wyprostował się z powrotem i przechylił nieco głowę. - Jak już przejdą ci te traumy zwyrodnialca, który kiedyś w tobie siedział... którego nie znasz i nigdy nie poznasz, bo to nie ty... Ty i ja będziemy bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi – przerwał, gdy zauważył jak na twarz Bucky'ego wstępuje ewidentnie nieświadomy i nieśmiały do bólu, lekki uśmiech. - Powinni sprzedawać cię w spożywczaku. Jesteś jak batonik.

\- Słucham?...

\- Słodziachny – Clint parsknął śmiechem, na widok szoku w oczach mężczyzny. - Pieprzyć to, widzę, że nie masz nad tym kontroli. Powinieneś się częściej uśmiechać, to może sprawisz, że nawet Pepper przy tobie zmięknie i wyciągnie sobie z dupy ten kij od szczotki.

\- Kij...?

\- Dobra, nieważne – Clint machnął ręką i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego i podsunął je Bucky'emu, z czego ten skorzystał. - Potrzebujemy cię. - dodał już poważniejszym tonem.

Bucky odpalił papierosa i spojrzał blondynowi w oczy. Gdy milczenie zaczęło być uciążliwe, Clint odezwał się ponownie.

\- Fury kazał mi cię ściągnąć do bazy. Wylatujemy dzisiaj i potrzebujemy cię na pokładzie.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie znaleźć? - zapytał Bucky, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że ich spotkanie nie było przypadkowe.

\- James... - Barton przymknął oczy z miną, jakby nie wierzył w to, co właśnie usłyszał. - Nie ośmieszaj się takimi pytaniami. Ani mnie. Bez urazy, ale trudniej byłoby znaleźć Kapitana Amerykę w pełnym uzbrojeniu w środku pustego parku niż ciebie tutaj. Naprawdę myślałeś, że się przed nami ukryjesz...?

\- Taki był plan... - wymamrotał mężczyzna, chociaż teraz doszedł do wniosku, że rzeczywiście się wygłupił. Natasza i Clint znaleźliby go na innej planecie, a co dopiero w tym samym mieście.

\- I po co? - zapytał Clint, na co Bucky jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Blondyn kopnął go lekko pod stołem. - Nikt z nas nie chce cię zabić.

\- Nie mogę z wami lecieć – Bucky podniósł głowę, wyglądając jakby był z powodu swoich słów wręcz zadowolony.

\- Bo co?

\- Mam pracę.

\- Weź mnie nie rozśmieszaj z tą twoją pracą – prychnął Clint, po czym ponownie kopnął go pod stołem i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zauważył malujące się na twarzy Bucky'ego zniecierpliwienie. - Fury zapłaci ci tyle, ile przez pięć lat nie zarobiłbyś na tych swoich rusztowaniach. Szanuję to, że chcesz żyć, jak zwykły cywil, ale...

\- Nie jak zwykły cywil, tylko po prostu żyć! - przerwał mu Bucky i po kolejnym kopnięciu, oddał Clint'owi mocniej niż planował. - Przecież muszę mieć z czego opłacać...

\- To mówię, że Fury ci zapłaci. A poza tym masz jeszcze fundusz państwowy dla żołnierzy na "emeryturze".

\- Nie korzystam z funduszu...

\- Co?!

\- Gówno – burknął Bucky, na co Clint parsknął śmiechem. Tak. Będą przyjaciółmi.

\- Potem się tym zajmiemy, lecisz z nami i koniec – odparł Barton i podniósł się z miejsca, po czym twardo spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. - To rozkaz, żołnierzu.

\- Clint, oni nie...

\- Przestań się mazać, Bucky – blondyn spuścił na moment wzrok, po czym obszedł stolik, podszedł do James'a, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i lekko, ale stanowczo zacisnął palce, patrząc mu w oczy. - Oni potrzebują cię na froncie. A ja potrzebuję cię w grupie. Tu masz adres bazy. - położył na stole wygniecioną kartkę. - Dzisiaj o osiemnastej wylot. Spakuj ciepłe gacie, może być trochę zimno.

Nie leciał tym samym samolotem co reszta Avengers z prostej przyczyny. Nie zjawił się w bazie przed wylotem. Bił się z myślami jeszcze długo i ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że owszem, spotka się z Fury'm, ale nie przy wszystkich. I może tę jedną misję odpuści, bo tak naprawdę nie był do końca pewien, czy dostanie szansę. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Gdy w końcu dotarł do siedziby SHIELD, trzy godziny po wylocie pozostałych, Nick Fury powitał go chłodno, nie ze względu na przeszłość, ale na to, że się spóźnił.

\- Princessa się w końcu ogarnęła? - warknął mężczyzna tak wściekle, że prawie przegryzł papierosa, którego akurat sobie odpalał. - Karoca czeka, chyba, że musisz jeszcze przypudrować nosek?!

\- Pułkowniku...

\- Nie odzywaj się, nawet nie oddychaj! Miałeś lecieć ze wszystkimi!

\- Nie sądziłem, że...

\- Zamknij się i pakuj dupę w tego myśliwca tam, o – wskazał na imponujący samolot myśliwski przygotowujący się do startu. - Pilot zabierze cię na miejsce i masz wesprzeć grupę. I macie się sprężyć, bo za dwa dni zamykają moją ulubioną knajpę, a chcę zaliczyć tam ostatnie najlepsze na świecie żeberka. Obiecałem Stark'owi, że w końcu was tam zabiorę. No już, spieprzaj! I Bóg z tobą! - zawołał patrząc na James'a tak, jakby chciał go jeszcze kopnąć w tyłek na pożegnanie. Obrócił się jednak na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku budynkom.

Zanim się zorientował, co się w ogóle dzieje, Bucky średnio przytomnie zasalutował Nick'owi, po czym złapał ciężką torbę z ekwipunkiem, którą rzucił mu jakiś żołnierz i ruszył w stronę samolotu.

*******

\- Czemu nie dziwi mnie to, że go tu nie ma? - odezwał się Tony, omijając lecące ku niemu ciężkie pociski i spoglądając z góry na tych, którzy zostali na dole. Po chwili dał nura ku ziemi, by z całej siły odepchnąć dwóch rosłych mężczyzn, którzy atakowali od tyłu Nataszę.

\- Pojawi się...! - zawołał Steve, sprawnie broniąc się przed napastnikami. - Daj mu chwilę.

\- Miał więcej niż chwilę, nie rozumiem, o co to całe zamieszanie wokół niego – prychnął Stark, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła, a następnie wysunął przed siebie zaciśniętą dłoń i wystrzelił pocisk sprawiając, że sunący ku Hulkowi czołg wyleciał w powietrze.

Hulk posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie. To była jego zabawka.

\- Jest jednym z nas, musimy nauczyć się ze sobą żyć- odezwała się Natasza, a zaraz po tym strzeliła mężczyźnie biegnącemu ku niej prosto między oczy.

\- Zmienisz co do niego zdanie, jak go bliżej poznasz – dodał Steve.

\- Ja NIE CHCĘ go bliżej poznawać – westchnął Tony i wzbił się w powietrze, gdy Thor dołączył do ekipy na ziemi. - Jest nudny jak flaki z olejem. Gorszy od ciebie, Kapitanie.

\- Przyjąłem – westchnął Rogers spuszczając na moment głowę.

Tony przeklął pod nosem i poleciał przed siebie. Nie rozumiał, czemu Steve tak podniecał się Bucky'm. Stark na początku miał szczere chęci, żeby go powitać w grupie i przyjąć jak swojego, naprawdę. Ale ta niemowa niczego nie ułatwiała. Bucky był tak zamknięty, że Tony stracił ochotę, by za każdym razem wyciągać do niego dłoń. Nadawali na innych falach, a jego nic nie wyprowadzało z równowagi tak, jak sfochowana izolacja. Wiedział, o co chodzi Bucky'emy, ale wszyscy przywitali go z otwartymi ramionami, a on po prostu odszedł. Sam był sobie winien, że jest samotny. Nie, Tony nie będzie się nim przejmował. To nie jego wina, że Bucky wybrał samotność. Nie jego. Nie jego? Czy na pewno? Rok temu na imprezie nie był zbyt przyjacielski... I te psie spojrzenie, nędzna próba kontrataku, a potem... Tak, Bucky miał w oczach czysty ból. I tyle winy, ile żaden człowiek nie mógłby udźwignąć. Ale z drugiej strony...

Zamyślił się za bardzo. Nie zauważył lecących w jego stronę ośmiu pocisków APHE. Ktoś najwyraźniej wiedział, co robił. Oberwał tak mocno, że go zamroczyło i zanim zdążył się zorientować, spadał zdecydowanie za szybko.

\- STARK! - usłyszał gdzieś w podświadomości głos Nataszy, ale był zbyt ogłuszony.

Czy właśnie tracił świadomość? Jak to się stało? Zmęczenie psychiczne wyrządza więcej szkód niż fizyczne, a on był zmęczony. Tym, co działo się wcześniej, tym co w międzyczasie, tym rokiem, myśleniem, zastanawianiem się, odpychaniem od siebie różnych wizji... Po prostu się zagapił. Zamknął powoli oczy. Nie zginie, ale może być nieciekawie. Ale to później, teraz na chwilę musiał się wyłączyć.

I nagle poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie, a potem usłyszał okropny odgłos stali ocierającej się o skały. Znowu szarpnęło i nagle wisiał nieruchomo, przytrzymywany przez silne ramię, kleszczowo obejmujące go w pasie. Uchylił powieki, jednak to wszystko, co mógł zrobić. Pod wpływem wcześniejszego uderzenia chwilowo stracił siły, by wykonać jakikolwiek ruch.

Czuł, że ktoś przyciska tylną część jego zbroi do swojej klatki piersiowej. Hulk? Nie, za małe ramię. Steve? Nie był tak ubrany. Więc kto...?

\- Nie ruszaj się, to może nie spadniemy...!

Otworzył szerzej oczy. Nie słyszał tego głosu od roku, ale rozpoznałby go wszędzie. Szok i niedowierzanie sprawiły, że momentalnie mięśnie zwiotczały mu jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy oberwał. Nie zdążył jednak sobie nad tym pokontemplować. Poczuł kolejne szarpnięcie i kolejne. No tak, wisieli nad jakąś przepaścią, pomiędzy skałami. Jakoś trzeba było się wydostać, a skoro on chwilowo zaniemógł... Jego wybawca musiał się jakoś wspiąć na górę dźwigając nie tylko drugiego człowieka, ale i w pełnym pancerzu.

\- Dasz radę, Bucky... - wymamrotał, a pod wpływem kolejnego szarpnięcia zakręciło mu się w głowie i tym razem jego powieki bezpowrotnie opadły.

\- Nie zasypiaj, Tony – zarejestrował jeszcze gdzieś w oddali jego głos. Zmęczony i zasapany, ale całkiem miły dla ucha. - Zostań ze mną, słyszysz?...

I odpłynął.

Cdn


	3. TONY

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

**TONY**

Zanim otworzył oczy, odetchnął cicho, szczęśliwy, że w ogóle żyje. Raczej nie było większego prawdopodobieństwa, żeby zginął, ale jakieś zawsze istniało. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się wydarzy daleko od domu w górach. Tak jak na przykład wystrzelenie w jego stronę takiej ilości pocisków, która mogłaby doprowadzić do uszkodzeń w zbroi. Albo sam upadek i zasypanie głazami... Tak, istniała szansa. Ale został uratowany.

No tak... uchylił powieki i od razu lekko zmrużył oczy, gdy wszechobecna biel sprawiła, że aż zabolały. Wiedział doskonale, gdzie jest. Znał to pomieszczenie na wylot. Siedziba SHIELD, sale pooperacyjne bądź po prostu przeznaczone na odpoczynek po walce. O tak, jemu odpoczynek zdecydowanie się przydał. Teraz jednak nie pogardziłby kąpielą, o ile ktoś go nie umył, gdy był nieprzytomny. Gdyby było mu do śmiechu, to zachichotałby idiotycznie.

Odwrócił głowę na bok, by spojrzeć w stronę okna i...zamarł. Co prawda domyślał się, że ktoś będzie siedział przy jego łóżku, ale bardziej obstawiałby Pepper albo Steve'a. Od bólu nawet i Bruce'a... A tymczasem siedziała przy nim tylko jedna osoba i to ta, której najmniej by się tu spodziewał. Bucky na wpół leżał na fotelu obok jego łóżka, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed sobą i głową opartą na stalowej pięści. Najwyraźniej spał. Tony zmarszczył brwi przypatrując się mężczyźnie. Miał prawo odpocząć. Zapewne po tym, jak udało mu się wydostać Tony'ego spomiędzy skał sam ledwie żył ze zmęczenia.

Tony odetchnął wbijając wzrok w sufit. I co on ma teraz zrobić? Nie lubił gościa, a on mu życie uratował. Teraz musi go polubić. Chyba, że zacznie pyskować, ale z tego, co Stark pamiętał, Bucky raczej rzadko się wypowiadał, zwłaszcza z ekipą Avengers rozmowa szła mu gorzej niż średnio. Nie mógł się dziwić. Clint'owi udało się przemóc i normalnie wśród nich funkcjonować, ale Tony był pewien, że była to zasługa jego wewnętrznego chłodu. Clint był tak bezuczuciowy, że czasem miało się wrażenie, jakby wydarzenia z przeszłości zwyczajnie po nim spłynęły. Stało się to się nie odstanie, trzeba żyć dalej. Bucky z kolei... Tony spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz. Przypomniał sobie, jak Steve opowiadał o swoim wrażliwym przyjacielu. Kiedyś nawet, nie znając jeszcze Bucky'ego, Tony śmiał się z niego, że musi być bardziej rozmemłany od bab. Niestety nie zdążył go jeszcze poznać na tyle, żeby to potwierdzić. Poznał go za to od strony, której wolałby nie pamiętać.

A teraz pokazał kolejną odsłonę. Najpierw wkracza do akcji ratując Tony'emu życie, a potem pilnuje go przy łóżku. Może się pojawić trochę komplikacji w tej ich wzajemnej niechęci do siebie.

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym wyciągnął rękę i lekko szturchnął ramię Bucky'ego, przez co mężczyźnie gwałtownie opadła głowa, a on sam obudził się z miną, jakby ktoś do niego strzelał.

\- Dzień dobry – odezwał się Stark, unosząc brwi, gdy Bucky jedynie skinął głową i rozejrzał się dookoła. W końcu chwycił butelkę wody, nalał trochę do szklanki i podał ją Tony'emu. - Co ty robisz?

\- Podaję ci wodę – wymamrotał Bucky, jednak widać było, że nie do końca się obudził.

\- Sam się napij. Wyglądasz jak byś potrzebował – Tony wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok, gdyż poczuł dyskomfort patrząc w oczy tego mężczyzny. - Gdzie reszta?

\- Każdy u siebie. Pojechali do domów ogarnąć się po misji – odparł Bucky i odstawił wodę, odgarniając sobie do tyłu włosy. Nie zauważył, że Tony dyskretnie go obserwuje.

\- A ty?

\- A ja zostałem tutaj – odparł ciszej Bucky, wbijając wzrok w swoje buty i udając, że coś przy nich majstruje.

\- Bo tak bardzo mnie kochasz?

Bucky powoli się wyprostował i spojrzał prosto w ciemne oczy Stark'a, a przez moment mogłoby się nawet wydawać, że lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- W zasadzie to nawet niespecjalnie cię lubię – odparł.

\- Bezczelny – prychnął Tony z udawaną obrazą.

\- Chciałem się upewnić, że się obudzisz. A skoro otworzyłeś oczy i najwyraźniej wszystko jest w porządku...

\- Dlaczego miałbym się NIE obudzić? - przerwał mu Tony, z wyraźną tylko dla siebie paniką obserwując jak Bucky podnosi się z miejsca.

\- Nie wiem, Tony, trochę oberwałeś – westchnął mężczyzna i zbliżył się do łóżka, rejestrując, że wyraz twarzy Tony'ego momentalnie zmienił się na bardziej stanowczy.

\- Czy po prostu chciałeś, żebym widział, że tu jesteś i był wdzięczny, jak jakaś...

\- Anthony – przerwał mu Bucky i westchnął na widok szeroko otwartych oczu Stark'a. Zawsze się zastanawiał, czy Tony lubi, jak ktoś się do niego zwraca pełnym imieniem, nawet nie wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło. - Nie złapałem cię, ani nie siedziałem tutaj dla poklasku, albo po to, żebyś był wdzięczny. Nigdy za nic nie musisz być mi wdzięczny.

\- Więc czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Tony nieco mniej pewnym siebie głosem. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy leżał na łóżku, a Bucky tak nad nim stał. - Zgrywasz rycerza na białym rumaku?

Bucky przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a w końcu odetchnął ciężko i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby za mojej kadencji coś ci się stało, Tony. Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć przede mną – oznajmił wprost, a Tony poczuł, jak wnętrzności robią mu fikołka pod żebrami.

\- C...co?

\- To, co usłyszałeś. - Bucky wymusił słaby uśmiech, po czym lekko poklepał kołdrę Tony'ego i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. - Bawcie się dobrze na żeberkach.

\- Czekaj...! - Tony podniósł się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, a zaraz po tym skrzywił czując ból w plecach. Jednak oberwał mocniej niż mu się wydawało. - Dokąd się wybierasz?

\- Do domu. Obudziłeś się, więc mogę spokojnie spać.

\- Ale... wszyscy mamy iść na żeberka! - warknął Tony, bo chwilowo tylko to przyszło mu do głowy. - Ty też!

\- Sam mówiłeś, że średnio do was pasuję, więc raczej odpuszczę.

\- Od kiedy moje słowa mają dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

\- Wydaje mi się, że od momentu, kiedy wróciłem do rzeczywistości – odparł spokojnie Bucky, wsadzając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś zaskoczony – wzruszył ramionami. - Do zobaczenia.

To powiedziawszy wyszedł z pokoju, ignorując Tony'ego, który jeszcze dwa razy za nim zawołał.

Tony był wściekły. Nie dość, że ten gnojek nie pojawił się na tych przeklętych żeberkach, reszta ciągle o niego wypytywała, to jeszcze w głowie bez przerwy szumiały mu słowa mężczyzny. Czy on sobie robił z niego jakieś jaja? Co to miało znaczyć?! Znalazł się rycerz i książę potępionych. Naturalnie Tony wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło i poniekąd to rozumiał, ale nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że najchętniej odpowiedziałby mu po swojemu. Złośliwie, perfidnie, chamsko. Tak, że Bucky zapomniałby jak się nazywa i odszedł z podkulonym ogonem. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić.

Ludzka psychika działa zadziwiająco, zwłaszcza, gdy następuje moment, gdy człowiek traci kontrolę nad wszystkim, staje się bezsilny, robi mu się ciemno przed oczyma i wie, że zaraz zemdleje, albo umrze, a druga osoba nagle pojawia się znikąd i ratuje mu tyłek. Trzyma w ramionach, ustawia do pionu, wydobywa na powierzchnię i sprawia, że oddychasz. Bucky uratował mu życie i tym samym sprawił, że serce Tony'ego zaczęło bić szybciej. I Tony nie miał zamiaru się oszukiwać, że tak nie było.

W momencie, gdy otworzył oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, kto go trzyma, a potem kto pilnuje jego łóżka, wiedział, że przepadł. Zamienił się w bezsilną istotę, która ma swojego wybawcę. I chociaż wtedy, w tamtym pokoju za wszelką cenę starał się tego nie pokazywać, Bucky w jednej chwili stał mu się bliższy niż ktokolwiek inny. I Tony nie potrafił już tego wytłumaczyć. Nadal go nie lubił, naturalnie z wzajemnością. Nadal uważał, że poza misjami ubiera się źle i mógłby w końcu kupić sobie nowe buty, bo chodzić w zimie w adidasach, od których odkleja się podeszwa to naprawdę przegięcie. Nie podobało mu się, że Bucky tak mało mówi, że prawie w ogóle się nie uśmiecha, że nie żartuje i jest równie nudny, jak pływający po akwarium glonojad... ale jednak stało się, co się stało i Tony przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie spuści go z oczu, nigdy nie zostawi samego na polu walki i nie pozwoli mu się pogrążyć w tej depresyjnej samotności. Bo Bucky stał się dla niego KIMŚ.

Cholerny Bucky.

Gwałtownie wstał od stołu i, ignorując pytające spojrzenia pozostałych, podszedł do lady, zamówił jeszcze potrójną porcję żeberek, frytki, colesława i colę, po czym pewnym krokiem wyszedł z knajpy. Wiedział doskonale, gdzie ma jechać. Bucky'ego znaleźli dzień po tym, jak wynajął sobie tę melinkę. Na początku Tony skomentował jego miejscówkę jedynie prychnięciem, bo nie obchodziło go, gdzie ten człowiek żyje. Ale teraz, gdy jego tok myślenia zmienił się o 180 stopni, nie mógł uwierzyć, że mężczyzna zakwaterował się w takim miejscu. Obiecał sobie, że jutro, ewentualnie pojutrze zajmie się tym z samego rana. Nie pozwoli Bucky'emu żyć w takich warunkach, gdyż wiedział, że będzie go odwiedzać, a nie uśmiechały mu się wizyty w dzielnicy, która była wylęgarnią syfu i kryminału.

Gdy jego taksówka podjechała pod rozpadającą się kamienicę, na której już dawno powinna wisieć tabliczka z napisem "DO ROZBIÓRKI", Tony chwycił torbę z jedzeniem, wygramolił się z samochodu i szybkim krokiem ruszył do wejścia, nie chcąc wchodzić w konfrontację z lokalnymi zbirami, które już wpatrywały się pożądliwym wzrokiem w jego droższy niż całe ich życie garnitur. Gdy dotarł do obgryzionych przez Bóg wie co drzwi, ostrożnie zapukał. Bucky otworzył od razu, jednak gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, Tony nawet nie postarał się o swój krzywy uśmiech nr 5. Bez pytania wkroczył do mieszkania, a gdy zauważył, że Bucky chodzi tutaj w kapciach, przewrócił oczyma i zdjął buty, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że mężczyzna zobaczy jego skarpetki z napisem "I LOVE NUTELLA". Nie odzywając się ani słowem, poszedł prosto do pomieszczenia, którego nigdy nie ośmieliłby się nazwać kuchnią, a które najwyraźniej nią było i położył na stole torbę z jedzeniem. Po chwili dopiero pochylił się, ściągając okulary i upewniając, czy aby na pewno dobrze widzi. Tak, ten "stół" BYŁ PLASTIKOWY. Wyprostował się powoli i posłał Bucky'emy zrozpaczone spojrzenie.

\- Ależ proszę, rozgość się – prychnął Bucky, dopiero teraz zamykając drzwi, nieco głośniej niż powinien. - Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt?

\- Nie chciałeś przyjść do żeberek, więc żeberka przyszły do ciebie – odparł krótko Tony, niepewnie rozglądając się dookoła. - Więc... to tutaj mieszkasz.

\- Tony... co ty tu robisz? - westchnął Bucky podchodząc do mężczyzny. W przelocie spojrzał na butelkę coli i oczy mu rozbłysły, jednak postanowił, że najpierw muszą porozmawiać. Potem wywali Tony'ego za drzwi i wypije jego colę.

\- Chyba zaszło między nami małe nieporozumienie – odparł Stark, odwracając się w końcu przodem do mężczyzny. - I trochę nie dokończyliśmy naszej ostatniej rozmowy.

\- Ja powiedziałem wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia – Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Zapach żeberek zaczął roznosić się po mieszkaniu.

\- Ale ja nie. Posłuchaj no... żołnierzu – prychnął spoglądając na koszulkę Bucky'ego z logiem Myszki Miki. - Ja też cię nie lubię. Ale nie podoba mi się to, co dałeś mi ostatnio do zrozumienia. Nie podoba mi się ta twoja krucjata przeciwko traumom, jakie przechodzisz. Jest mnóstwo innych sposobów, żeby się z tym pogodzić. Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci narażać życie, żeby ratować moją niewdzięczną i chamską dupę, to grubo się mylisz.

\- Nie masz w tej kwestii nic do gadania – przerwał mu cicho Bucky i pospiesznie narzucił na siebie bluzę, gdyż rzeczywiście w tej koszulce nie prezentował się zbyt godnie.

\- Mam BARDZO WIELE do gadania! - krzyknął Tony, jednak odetchnął głęboko, aby trochę się uspokoić. Po chwili dodał. - Nie obwiniam cię o to, co się stało! Byłeś zmanipulowany, nie byłeś sobą, temat zamknięty! Nie mam ci czego wybaczać, więc przestań...

\- JA sobie nigdy nie wybaczę! - przerwał mu gwałtownie Bucky, teraz już wyraźnie wściekły i roztrzęsiony. - Zrozum to w końcu, że nie potrafię patrzeć na siebie w lustrze! Nie potrafię żyć nie myśląc o tym wszystkim! Nie potrafię przebywać z wami, z tobą! Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć nie dlatego, że za sobą nie przepadamy, ale dlatego, że nie zasługuję na to! Nie zasługuję na to, żebyś się do mnie odzywał, żebyś podawał mi rękę, żebyś przebywał w pobliżu... I tak długo nie mogłem się z tego otrząsnąć, nadal nie mogę... Ale pomyślałem... - westchnął ciężko, opierając dłonie na biodrach i wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. - Że może chociaż częściowo odpokutuję to, co zrobiłem...

\- Narażając dla mnie życie?

\- Stojąc za tobą i pilnując, żeby chociaż tobie nic się nie stało.

\- Zapomnij – warknął Tony, robiąc krok w stronę Bucky'ego. - Już znaleźli się tacy, którzy manipulowali twoim życiem, teraz sam chcesz to ze sobą robić?

\- Tony, moje życie i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia...!

\- Dla mnie ma, idioto! - zawołał Tony i na moment się zawahał, widząc, że po policzku Bucky'ego płynie pojedyncza łza wstydu. A trudno, jak już sobie wszystko wykrzykują... - I nie wyrażam zgody na ludzką tarczę! I chociaż całkiem fajnie było dyndać sobie z tobą nad przepaścią, to nigdy, NIGDY nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby to się powtórzyło! I, na miłość boską, przestań mi wypominać, co powiedziałem na tamtej imprezie... pijany byłem.

Oddychał szybko, ale nie ze złości. Nie ze względu na to, że sobie trochę pokrzyczeli. Ale dlatego, że ciągle patrzyli sobie w oczy i serce Tony'ego nabrało już niebezpiecznego tempa. Bucky dosłownie rozbierał go wzrokiem, najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie. Ale nie chodziło tu o nieprzyzwoite kwestie. Tony po prostu czuł, że pod spojrzeniem tego człowieka, jego własna maska roztapia się i spływa mu z twarzy. Nagle miał ochotę oszaleć trochę, krzyczeć, potem śmiać się, jeść, pić i tańczyć i być swobodnym nie sztucznie i ograniczenie, a całkiem naturalnie. Mimo, że obecnie okoliczności były dość kiepskie, takie właśnie uczucia Bucky zaczął w nim wyzwalać, ale jak on to robił?

Nie chciał się uspokoić i wiedział, że daleko mu do tego. Ponadto zobaczył w jasnych, smutnych oczach Bucky'ego dziwny ogień i w tym momencie przepadł. Gdyby Bucky nie zrobił tego pierwszy, on sam z pewnością by się pokusił. Ale jednak James postąpił ku niemu krok, chwycił dłońmi twarz Tony'ego, przybliżył się wręcz nieprzyzwoicie, przechylił głowę i... zamarł. Patrzyli sobie w oczy z minimalnej odległości, oddychając ciężko i nie mówiąc ani słowa. Rozmowa spojrzeń wystarczyła, chociaż ewidentnie była burzliwa. Nie zdążyło do nich dotrzeć, co właśnie mieli zamiar zrobić. Usłyszeli łomot na korytarzu i Bucky w ostatniej chwili dosłownie odskoczył od Tony'ego. Drzwi jego mieszkania otworzyły się na oścież i do środka wpadła Natasza, a zaraz za nią rozochocony Thor z butelkami swojego ulubionego trunku, zawalony siatami z jedzeniem Steve, pomagający mu w pokornym milczeniu Clint, Bruce tłumaczący Doktorowi Strange, że na takich dzielnicach też żyją dobrzy, uczciwi ludzie, których nie należy zabijać, Sam wydzierający się, że ma dobry film na DVD i na końcu Nick Fury, jazgoczący, że on chciał tylko na żeberka, a nie parapetówkę w zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu.

\- Chyba nie myśleliście, że zaimprezujecie bez nas – parsknęła Natasza w stronę zszokowanego do granic możliwości Bucky'ego, któremu Thor wręczył właśnie butelkę z napojem asgardzkich bogów.

\- Jak żeberka to tylko w grupie i z dobrym filmem – parsknął Sam i zaczął podłączać do telewizora odtwarzacz DVD, który ze sobą przyniósł.

Bucky z niedowierzaniem patrzył na kręcących się po jego mieszkaniu ludzi, a w pewnym momencie, całkowicie nieświadomie, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Po chwili zorientował się, że zaraz obok niego stoi Tony, więc odwrócił się w jego stronę, chociaż sam nie wiedział, co chce osiągnąć. Tony jednak zwyczajnie uśmiechnął się do niego, wzruszył ramionami i zdjął marynarkę, by pomóc pozostałym ustawić kanapę, fotele i krzesła tak, by wszyscy mogli się rozsiąść przed telewizorem.

Cdn...


	4. Nie jesteś sam

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

**Nie jesteś sam**

Kiedy wszyscy zawinęli się do domów, dochodziło późne popołudnie. Bucky pożegnał każdego z osobna, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem podziękował za wizytę, a gdy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim z gości (Strange wyjątkowo opornie opuszczał jego mieszkanie), zabrał się za powolne i otumanione kacem sprzątanie. Był wykończony alkoholem Thora i śpiący, gdyż nawet nie wiedział jakim cudem spędził noc na dywanie, ale szczęśliwy. Miał GOŚCI. Ludzi, którzy przyszli do niego z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, nakarmili, obejrzeli film, upili i dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa. Ludzi, którzy chcieli spędzać z nim czas. Uśmiechali się do niego, zagadywali, zachęcali, żeby zjadł jeszcze frytek, bo chudnie w oczach... Jak cudownie było sprzątać po tej grupie narwańców. A gdy w pewnym momencie Sam oznajmił, że muszą niedługo to powtórzyć, a reszta z zapałem mu przytaknęła, Bucky prawie się rozpłakał. Powtórzyć? Posiadówkę z nim? Z mordercą, zwyrodnialcem, a po przebudzeniu zwykłym... nudziarzem? Czy on właśnie zyskiwał przyjaciół? Czy naprawdę będzie mógł któregoś dnia zadzwonić do jednego z nich, umówić się na piwo i bilarda i nie zostanie spławiony?

Rozmyślania o tym tak bardzo zajęły mu głowę, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy wysprzątał mieszkanie na błysk. Zadowolony z siebie opadł na kanapę i spojrzał na widok za oknem. Było jeszcze jasno, mógłby się przejść na spacer. W sumie poszedłby nawet, jak by było i ciemno, w takim był dobrym humorze. Pospiesznie zgarnął kurtkę z wieszaka, telefon komórkowy i butelkę wody, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Nie zdążył jednak przejść choćby dwóch kilometrów, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, spojrzał na wyświetlacz i omal się nie przewrócił widząc treść wiadomości i nadawcę.

"Jutro o dziewiątej rano po ciebie przyjadę. Ubierz się przyzwoicie. TS."

Ale...co?! Tony Stark do niego pisze? Tony Stark po niego przyjeżdża? TONY STARK KAŻE MU SIĘ PRZYZWOICIE UBRAĆ?! Co to miało znaczyć? Po pierwsze, po co, a po drugie...

\- O kurwa... - wymamrotał sam do siebie, powoli podnosząc głowę.

Z prędkością światła zaczęły do niego docierać obrazy tego, co się działo, zanim Avengers zwalili mu się do mieszkania. Tony z żeberkami. I colą i colesławem, ale mniejsza o jedzenie. Zatem Tony, kłotnia, jego wielkie świdrujące oczy, jego pełen pretensji głos, potem spokojny i znowu kłótnia. I ciągle te oczy, wielkie i piękne, najpiękniejsze, w jakie Bucky kiedykolwiek patrzył... nie, wróć, oczy człowieka, któremu zabił rodziców. Nie, wróć, próbujemy walczyć z demonami. Po prostu oczy człowieka. Nie... oczy Tony'ego Stark'a. Ciemne, głębokie, płonące, ciepłe, szukające czegoś, dobre, smutne, pożądliwe. A potem...

Potem...

Bucky poczuł, że traci oddech. Co. On. Do. Diabła. Zrobił?!

Inaczej, co miał zamiar zrobić?! Ale po części też zrobił, bo dał do zrozumienia. Jak mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby emocje wzięły w nim górę? Bo co? Bo zobaczył coś w oczach Stark'a, przez co wmówił sobie, że on też tego chce? Bo Tony powiedział, że obchodzi go życie Bucky'ego? Bo nagle, będąc z nim sam na sam w pokoju, patrząc mu w oczy i słuchając jego głosu zmienił stan na od zera do "kocham cię" w kilka sekund?

Tak.

Bo Tony na niego spojrzał i Bucky przepadł dla tych oczu, dla jego głosu, dla wyrozumiałości, dla zapewnień, dla jego wewnętrznej siły, dla niego. Nigdy nie był dobry w hamowaniu uczuć, ale tym razem przegrał na pełnej linii. I dlatego sobie pozwolił. Ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby Tony go chciał. Musiał być inny powód... Jednak z drugiej strony, po co miałby się ładnie ubrać, jeśli nie na randkę?

Tylko o 9 rano?...

Na randkę. Oh, naiwności.

"Odczytałeś? TS"

Bucky mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Fajnie w ten sposób dowiedzieć się o obsesji Tony'ego. Może nawet jednej z wielu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chciałby poznać wszystkie. Najprawdopodobniej tylko sobie wmawiał zainteresowanie Stark'a swoją osobą, ale nawet jeśli. Może uda im się spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu, poznać, zbliżyć do siebie... kto wie? Może nawet kiedyś zostaną przyjaciółmi, a Bucky byłby najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, gdy by udało mu się zdobyć przyjaźń Tony'ego. Wróć, znowu się rozmarzył. Potrząsnął głową i zaczął nieporadnie klepać palcem w wyświetlacz telefonu.

"Tak. Nie musisz się podpisywać. Mam twój numer."

"To dobrze, nie będę się musiał podpisywać. TS"

Bucky popatrzył w niebo i ponownie parsknął śmiechem. Wsadził telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, a po chwili raz jeszcze go wyciągnął i spojrzał na ekran. Otworzył okienko nowej wiadomości.

"Jest jakiś powód, dla którego mam się stroić?"

Odpowiedź przyszła od razu.

"Dla mnie. Nie wystarczy? TS"

A po chwili kolejna.

"Nie potrafisz zająć się swoimi sprawami, więc ja to zrobię. Ty masz tylko pachnieć i ładnie wyglądać. TS"

"Spróbuję ładnie wyglądać, ale nie wiem, czy pachnę." odpisał kretyńsko. Jak nastolatek, jak idiota i jakby próbował flirtować w najbardziej nieporadny sposób, jaki tylko przyszedł mu do głowy. Dlaczego nie przeczytał swojej wiadomości ZANIM ją wysłał?!

"Nie próbuj mnie zmusić do pociągnięcia tego kulawego wątku. TS"

"Pachniesz jak ziemia z samego rana. TS"

"To jest ten moment, kiedy nie wiem, czy cieszyć się z komplementu, czy godnie przyjąć obrazę. Jaki to twoim zdaniem rodzaj zapachu?"

"Taki, który się zapamiętuje na całe życie. TS"

Nie, nie mógł dalej z nim pisać. Nie wiedział, czy Tony nadal był pijany, ale on sam zaczął odbierać dziwne sygnały. Nie dopuści do tego ponownie. Nie może flirtować z Tony'm. Z każdym, KAŻDYM, ale nie z nim. Nie miał prawa. Ta gwiazdka z nieba nie była dla niego. Już i tak pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele. Problemem było "tylko" to, że już do końca dnia miał przed oczyma jego twarz. A gdy wieczorem zasypiał, myślał tylko o tym, by kiedyś mieć możliwość spojrzenia w te ciemne oczy przed snem. Czuł się żałosny. Czuł, że się zakochał, chociaż dla normalnych ludzi z dystansem nie byłoby to możliwe po pierwsze w tak krótkim czasie, a po drugie z taką przeszłością, jaka ich łączyła. I tak naprawdę ta tragedia to było jedyne, co ich łączyło. Tony był z innego świata i Bucky doskonale o tym wiedział i to akceptował. Nie może dać się zwariować.

"Oszalałem" pomyślał, gdy na drugi dzień zobaczył w progu swoich drzwi Tony'ego. Stark był wystrojony jak zawsze: włosy, jakby dopiero co wyszedł od stylisty, garnitur, krawat, przyciemniane okulary marki, którą większość społeczeństwa znała tylko z reklam, zegarek, wart więcej niż wszystko, czego Bucky się w życiu dorobił, buty, których Bucky nigdy by nie założył w obawie, że ktoś mu odrąbie stopy razem z nimi. A on...? Czysta, ale nieco już wyblakła kurtka, sprane dżinsy, dziurawe w jednym miejscu, które usilnie starał się ukryć, przydługie, zwariowane włosy, z których każdy żył swoim życiem i adidasy, lewy z urwaną sznurówką.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i spuścił wzrok, zauważając, że Tony ogląda go z góry na dół i tylko resztkami sił woli stara się nie skomentować jego wyglądu. A może sobie dopowiadał, jak wszystko inne? Nieważne. Prezentował się przy nim jak żebrak spod kościoła przy czołówce Hollywood. Nie ma szans, żeby Tony chciał się z nim gdziekolwiek wybrać. Każda normalna osoba na jego stanowisku wstydziłaby się...

\- Idziemy – oznajmił Stark, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył skrzypiącymi schodami w dół.

Bucky zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jednak posłusznie zakluczył drzwi i udał się śladem Tony'ego. Nie zdążył jednak odezwać się ani słowem, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na stojący obok jego kamienicy, luksusowy samochód i opierającego się o maskę Steve'a.

\- Cześć, Bucky – Kapitan uścisnął mu dłoń. - Tony powiedział, że gdzieś jedziecie, więc stwierdziłem, że zabiorę się z wami.

\- Jako przyzwoitka? - wymsknęło się Bucky'emu i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, gdy Stark parsknął śmiechem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy osiągnął już dno jeśli chodziło o jego własną naiwność.

\- Bardziej obawiałem się o twoje zdrowie psychiczne po kilku godzinach z panem Stark – odparł Steve, dziwnie spoglądając na obu mężczyzn.

\- Myśli, że dam mu poprowadzić – wyjaśnił Tony, odwracając się do Bucky'ego, który natychmiast spuścił wzrok. - Ale bardzo się myli – dodał, kierując się prosto na miejsce kierowcy.

\- Tony, RAZ! - zawołał Steve prezentując jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów.

\- Jak świat będzie z waty i styropianu, Rogers – prychnął Tony, po czym dodał wskazując palcem na Steve'a. - Ty, do tyłu – a potem na Bucky'ego. - Ty, obok mnie. I mam do ciebie napisać smsa, żebyś się w końcu odezwał?

To był jeden z najdłuższych i najbardziej męczących dni, jakie Bucky miał nieszczęście przeżyć, a przeżył wojnę. Wyimaginowana randka z Tony'm i piątym kołem u wozu okazała się być rajdem po urzędach w celu załatwienia Bucky'emu funduszy wynikających z odprawionej służby krajowi. Okazało się, że niezależnie od tego, co się z nim działo na pewnym etapie, ostatecznie należało mu się dużo. Na tyle dużo, że Tony już zaczął mu szukać innej kwatery, w znacznie dogodniejszej części miasta. Gdy Bucky poprosił, by nieco zwolnili z wydawaniem pieniędzy, których jeszcze nie miał, Tony jedynie machnął ręką, po czym zadzwonił po Pepper. Kobieta jakimś magicznym sposobem zjawiła się przy nich w 10 minut, obejrzała Bucky'ego z góry na dół i z powrotem, po czym pokiwała głową, pstryknęła palcami i poprowadziła go w stronę wielkiej galerii handlowej.

Podczas gdy Tony i Steve czekali na nich na zewnątrz jedząc lody, Bucky przeżywał istne piekło na Ziemi, ganiając za Pepper po wszystkich sklepach i pozwalając jej na dokonanie całkowitej metamorfozy, jeśli chodziło o jego garderobę. Ostatecznie wyszli z budynku po trzech godzinach, ona zadowolona, jak po satysfakcjonującej nocy, on obładowany siatami tak bardzo, że nie sposób go było zza nich zobaczyć. Z jednej strony był wściekły na tak jawne i bezczelne pogwałcenie jego prawa do opinii na temat chociażby własnej odzieży, ale z drugiej... chyba jeszcze nikt nigdy nie wykazał nim takiego zainteresowania, żeby w jeden dzień ogarnąć jego życie, od grubszych spraw, do drobniejszych szczegółów. I miał na myśli zarówno Tony'ego, jak i Pana Przybłędę, bo bądź co bądź też pomagał, no i nawet ta przerażająca Pepper.

I nagle, mimo dziesiątek toreb, które uwiesiła na nim Virginia, poczuł się dziwnie lekko. I naprawdę miał ochotę ubrać te ciuchy, które mu wybrała.

Gdy w końcu wszedł do swojego mieszkania, padł na łóżko jak martwy, rzucając na podłogę wszystkie torby. Planował szybko to ogarnąć, ale potrzebował chwili na złapanie powietrza i zastanowienie się nad sytuacją. Mimo zakupowego rygoru, został przez tę trójkę potraktowany tak bardzo po ludzku, jak tylko się dało. I chociaż wolałby spędzić ten dzień tylko z Tony'm, by na niego popatrzeć, pomyśleć, jaki jest idealny i jak bardzo nigdy go nie będzie miał, to ostatecznie czuł się zadowolony. Wyciągnięto do niego pomocną dłoń. Tony w jeden dzień zrobił coś, z czym on sam męczyłby się... nawet nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek by się za to zabrał, przecież uważał, że mu się nie należy.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni nowy telefon, który również został dzisiaj nabyty. Przez chwilę siłował się z odblokowaniem go (nie rozumiał, dlaczego najlepszą formą blokady był odcisk palca), po czym odnalazł numer Tony'ego i otworzył okienko wiadomości. Niewiele przychodziło mu do głowy, ale coś chciał napisać. Cokolwiek.

"Dziękuję".

Położył sobie telefon na klatce piersiowej i przymknął oczy. W zasadzie mógłby się teraz zdrzemnąć. Odgłos przychodzącej wiadomości dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie, nie mógłby. Odczytał i parsknął śmiechem.

"Wpadnij jutro do mnie. Ręka ci skrzypi, chciałbym na nią spojrzeć. TS"

"Dupek."

"Nie mów tak brzydko o sobie. P.S. Załóż te czarne portki, które Pepper ci wybrała. Podobno nieźle podkreślają to i owo. Nie widziałem. Ona mi powiedziała. TS"

Bucky przetarł dłonią twarz. Jeśli planował nie flirtować z Tony'm, to był najlepszy moment, żeby wyłączyć telefon. Niestety, nie skorzystał z okazji. Zamiast tego wystukał kolejną, niezobowiązującą wiadomość. A po odpowiedzi kolejną i kolejną i tak im zeszło pół nocy na pisaniu jakichś nic nie znaczących bzdet. W końcu Tony wymusił na nim obietnicę pojawienia się w jego domu celem sprawdzenia "skrzypiącej ręki", pożegnali się i Bucky odłożył telefon. Stojąc pod prysznicem zastanawiał się jeszcze, na ile może sobie pozwolić, nie pozwalając za wiele względem Tony'ego.


	5. TONY

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

**TONY**

Bucky miał wpaść do niego rano, ale Nick Fury miał wobec nich wszystkich inne plany. Misja ratowania miasta i mieszkańców przedłużyła się o kilkanaście godzin, a gdy skończyli, każdy z osobna była tak wykończony, że bez słowa rozeszli się po swoich mieszkaniach. Tony spojrzał na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu. Ani jednej nowej wiadomości. Udając przed samym sobą, że go to nie ruszyło, poszedł wziąć długą i gorącą kąpiel w solach i olejkach eukaliptusowych. Gdy w końcu wynurzył się z łazienki, która po jego godzinnej wizycie pachniała jak apteka, ponownie zerknął na telefon. Nie liczył na to, że coś się pojawi, dlatego krew stanęła mu w żyłach, gdy zobaczył migającą diodę, obwieszczającą nową wiadomość.

Skarcił się w duchu za ten wybuch entuzjazmu, przez chwilę udawał obojętnego, chociaż sam nie wiedział czemu, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i, ślizgając się na gładkiej posadzce, dobiegł do półki, na której zostawił telefon. Pospiesznie wytarł ręce o ręcznik, który zawinął naokoło bioder i otworzył wiadomość. Bucky.

"Moja ręka nie skrzypi."

Tony parsknął śmiechem. Następna wiadomość.

"Chciałeś mnie po prostu ściągnąć do siebie. Tylko nie wiem, czemu."

Czy temu człowiekowi zorientowanie się w sytuacji naprawdę zajęło całą dobę? Tony pokręcił głową i błyskawicznie wystukał SMSa.

"Winny. To kiedy wpadasz? TS"

Zero odpowiedzi. Tony zmarszczył brwi. Po kilku dłuższych chwilach uznał, że sama jego reakcja na smsy od Bucky'ego jest wystarczająco żenująca. Nie musi kwitnąć z telefonem w dłoni, czekając na nie. Odłożył aparat z powrotem na półkę i poszedł do sypialni, żeby się ubrać. Dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości sprawił, że wyleciał z sypialni jak tajfun, nagi jak go Pan Bóg stworzył, i tak gwałtownie chwycił telefon, że sprzęt wypadł mu z dłoni i poleciał prosto na podłogę. Tony zaklął soczyście, po czym odblokował ekran.

"Nie dzisiaj. Leżę już w łóżku i zaraz umrę."

"Grasz trudnego do zdobycia? TS" zaryzykował, ale Bucky tak czy siak najprawdopodobniej każde jego słowo traktował jak żart.

"Jakby tu było cokolwiek do zdobywania"

Tony westchnął ciężko. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że trzeba popracować nad pewnością siebie Bucky'ego, której ten miał najwyraźniej deficyt, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo. Co on właściwie wyprawiał? Do czego dążył? Flirtowanie było fajne, nawet jeśli druga strona wykazywała skromne zainteresowanie. Bucky co prawda nie dawał się zbytnio ponieść emocjom, ale też ewidentnie nie miał nic przeciwko ich wymianie wiadomości. Z drugiej strony jednak... Tony uwielbiał flirtować i robił to wręcz nałogowo. Jednak to się zazwyczaj kończyło jedną z dwóch opcji: przygodna na jedną noc lub przygoda na trochę więcej nocy. Czy chciałby Bucky'ego na jedną noc?

Trzeba było zacząć od tego, że Bucky nie był człowiekiem, który miał napisane na czole "Raz i do widzenia". Nie, Bucky był wrażliwy, złamany wewnętrznie, zdystansowany do świata i ludzi, zagubiony i... i było coś jeszcze, Tony nie wiedział co, ale jedno uważał za pewnik – Bucky nie był facetem na jedną nic nie znaczącą przygodę. Tylko czy chciałby z nim związku? Czy byłby na to gotowy? Pomijając ich przeszłość... nie, w zasadzie nie powinien tego pomijać. Stało się, co się stało i owszem, Bucky nie był winny. Nie miał na nic wpływu, ale na jego rękach była ta krew i Tony nigdy o tym nie zapomni. Ale mimo wszystko chciał się z tym pogodzić, może nawet już to się stało. Powód był prosty... To, jak Bucky na niego patrzył, jak się zachowywał w jego towarzystwie, jak złapał go w ramiona, gdy zaszła taka konieczność, jak czuwał potem przy jego łóżku. Bezinteresownie. Nie był przecież asystentem, ani robotem, ani ochroniarzem Tony'ego. Mógł go zwyczajnie olać. Ale tego nie zrobił, a to co później powiedział...

Na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich lat Tony zdobył wielu przyjaciół, miał się z kim śmiać i u czyjego boku walczyć o lepsze jutro. Ale jak to się stało, że najszybciej zaufał komuś, kogo powinien traktować jak swojego wroga? Tony zaufał Bucky'emu tak, jak nie ufał Steve'owi czy Banner'owi, jakkolwiek abstrakcyjnie by to nie brzmiało. Bezinteresowność i bezsilność, jaka biła od Bucky'ego ujęła go przerażająco gwałtownie i stale. Udawał wyluzowanego w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny, ale jednak za każdym razem, gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, czuł jak krew w nim płonie. I chciał patrzeć, mógłby to robić bez końca. Tylko Bucky zawsze spuszczał wzrok lub się odwracał.

I tu pojawiał się problem. Tony nawet nie wmawiał sobie, że Bucky jest aż tak nieśmiały. Ani tym bardziej zakochany, bo i jak? Nie, on wiedział, że chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Bucky się go bał i Tony widział to, jak na dłoni. Nie patrzył mu w oczy ze strachu i zażenowania tym, co się wydarzyło. Dał Stark'owi wystarczająco do zrozumienia, że zwyczajnie nie zasługuje na jego atencję. Tony nie był idiotą, widział to w każdym spojrzeniu i geście Bucky'ego. I rozumiał to, ale nie akceptował. Ostatecznie byli tylko ludźmi i on tak bardzo chciał, by ich relacje w jakiś sposób się znormalizowały.

Tu jednak pojawiał się powrót do punktu wyjścia – czy chciałby stworzyć z nim relację romantyczną. Czy już czuł zalążek czegoś takiego? Nie miał pojęcia, ale sam fakt, że się nad tym zastanawiał oznaczał, że jednak coś było na rzeczy.

Spojrzał na telefon i poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Znał siebie doskonale, wiedział do czego był zdolny, ale wiedział również, że gdyby mu zależało... Ale czy mu zależało? I czy to się utrzyma?

Jego rozmyślania przerwała przychodząca wiadomość. Spojrzał na nazwę nadawcy i uśmiechnął się całkowicie tego nie kontrolując.

"Nie powinieneś już spać po takim dniu?"

I to był właśnie Bucky. Tak nieśmiało dający do zrozumienia, że się martwi.

"Skąd wiesz, że nie śpię? TS"

Tony uśmiechnął się szerzej. To było silniejsze od niego.

"Podglądasz mnie? TS"

"Od 20 minut na ekranie rozmowy z tobą wyświetlają mi się jakieś skaczące kropki. Nie jestem ekspertem, jeśli chodzi o nowe technologie, ale podobno to znaczy, że rozmówca próbuje skleić zdanie. Piszesz tam jakiś esej?"

Cholera. Zamiast po prostu rozmyślać o Bucky'm, klepał palcami w ekran i kasował każde zdanie. Zaznajomiony z podstawami obsługi komunikatorów Bucky stawał się niebezpieczny. Tony parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową. Palce zaczęły mu się błyskawicznie przesuwać po ekranie.

"Zastanawiam się, co mam zrobić, żebyś w końcu mnie odwiedził. TS"

"Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? Widzimy się na misjach"

Stark wyprostował się przymykając oczy. No właśnie, dlaczego tak mu na tym zależy? To tylko Bucky. Cholerny, skomplikowany, utrudniający najprostsze interakcje Bucky. Ale może właśnie to był powód. Może czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy? Może Tony po prostu chciał poznać bliżej człowieka, który w jednej chwili był bezlitosnym mordercą, a w drugiej zamkniętym w sobie, cichym, nieśmiałym i pamiętającym większość swoich zbrodni zagubionym człowiekiem, który uratował mu życie i zadeklarował, że będzie robił to tak długo, dopóki sam oddycha. Uniósł telefon z zaskoczeniem zdając sobie sprawę, że dłoń mu drży.

"Chcesz mnie bliżej poznać, żeby ocenić beznadzieję mojej egzystencji i nie mieć ewentualnych wyrzutów sumienia, jak zginę? ;)"

Zaśmiał się głośniej. Nawet nie wiedział, czy Bucky właśnie nieudolnie próbuje flirtować, czy użala się nad sobą. Ale był jakiś postęp, uśmiechnięta emotka na końcu.

"Dokładnie. TS"

"Skoro już chcesz nadstawiać za mnie tyłek (nadal nie wyrażam na to zgody), to chciałbym chociaż dobrze znać człowieka, który ma zamiar zginąć w mojej obronie. TS"

"Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Tony. Nie ma powodu, żebyś tracił na to czas."

"Możesz mnie potraktować, jak bonusowego anioła stróża. Jego też nie znasz"

"Nie jesteś stratą czasu" z rozpędu nawet się nie podpisał, jak miał to w zwyczaju robić. Tak naprawdę wysłał tę wiadomość, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Może to i dobrze. Może sam też tego potrzebował. Może...

"Odpocznij, Tony, bo mylą ci się okienka rozmówców. Dobranoc."

+++

Tydzień. Tyle Tony wytrzymał zanim postanowił zrobić kolejny krok. Naturalnie codziennie miał kontakt z Bucky'm, wymieniał z nim krótkie wiadomości, ale przestało mu to wystarczać. Nadal nie wiedział, czego chce od siebie i od niego, ale mimo to parł do przodu. Być może właśnie to był znak, żeby się zatrzymał, ale nie potrafił. Z każdym dniem Bucky fascynował go coraz bardziej i czuł rosnącą potrzebę, by poznać tego człowieka bliżej. I niech go piekło pochłonie, ale chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nawet na tę krótką chwilę, zanim Bucky spuści wzrok lub sobie gdzieś pójdzie bez słowa.

Zatem Tony wysłał wszystkim informację, że robi u siebie małą popijawę. Nic wielkiego, muzyka, asgardzki alkohol, dobre jedzenie... Nie przyjmuje odmowy. Wszyscy potwierdzili, nawet Pan Nieśmiałość zbytnio się nie opierał. Tony był zresztą zbyt zdeterminowany, by mu na to pozwolić. Gdyby Bucky nie pojawił się u niego z własnej woli, Stark sam by po niego pojechał i przywlókł do swojego domu. Ale Bucky się pojawił i Tony prawie oszalał, gdy go zobaczył.

Do tej pory patrzył na niego przez pryzmat ich krótkich rozmów i wiadomości. Bucky ujął go całą swoją osobowością, mimo że nie był zbyt wylewny. Ale tego wieczoru wkroczył zadziwiająco pewnym jak na siebie krokiem do siedziby, w której stacjonował Tony. Był ubrany skromnie, zwykłe czarne dżinsy, tego samego koloru kurtka i koszula. Uparcie ciągnął za rękaw starając się zakryć swoje sztuczne ramię. Ogolił się, musiał też niedawno obciąć włosy. Nie całkiem, były jeszcze przydługie, ale niech go cholera, wyglądał tak piekielnie pociągająco, że gdy Tony go zobaczył, zwyczajnie zaschło mu w gardle. I zanim zdążył powstrzymać własne myśli, chciał już tylko tego, by ten zamknięty w sobie, cichy, poważny i momentami nudny jak flaki z olejem mężczyzna go dotknął. W jakikolwiek sposób. Przyzwoicie lub nie, bez znaczenia.

Bucky jednak uśmiechnął się lekko do niego, przywitał, przyjął alkohol od pijanego już Thor'a i usiadł gdzieś na uboczu, obserwując jak Natasza, Clint, Steve i Sam grali w kości. Jakimś cudem po dwóch godzinach na kameralnej imprezie pojawiło się zdecydowanie za dużo osób. Części z nich Tony nawet nie znał. Bucky zniknął mu gdzieś z oczu i mężczyzna, będąc już święcie przekonanym, że Barnes się ulotnił, sam stwierdził, że dla niego ten wieczór się skończył. Chwycił szklankę, wypełnił ją po brzegi whisky i, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak każdy jest zajęty sobą bądź kimś innym, zwyczajnie wyszedł z sali, w której wszyscy się bawili. Nie zastanawiając się długo zszedł do swojego laboratorium, a gdy szklane drzwi się za nim zamknęły, odetchnął ciężko. Tyle, jeśli chodziło o spędzenie czasu z Bucky'm. Co on sobie myślał? Barnes ewidentnie miał go gdzieś, pomijając fakt, że postanowił być jego ludzką tarczą, co zdążył już na kilku misjach pokazać. Tony chciał go poznać – Bucky najwyraźniej takiej chęci nie podzielał. Tu już nawet nie chodziło o to, że Stark się naprzykrzał – zaczęło go ogarniać uczucie, że robi z siebie idiotę.

Znowu, ZNOWU wyciągał dłoń do tego pajaca, a on ZNOWU go odtrącał. Tym razem jednak nie było to denerwujące. Teraz Tony czuł się...zraniony? Potrząsnął głową. Musiał zająć czymś myśli. Jeszcze nie był świadom, jakie dokładnie uczucie go ogarnia, ale był świadomy, że widział to w jakichś filmach i serialach. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Zrobiło mu się gorąco, więc pospiesznie zrzucił z siebie koszulę, zostając w czarnym, opiętym podkoszulku i usiadł pośród swoich robotów. Teraz był wśród swoich, mógł się odprężyć i odpocząć. Chwycił narzędzia leżące na stole i pochylił się nieco, zapominając już o tym, że dwa piętra wyżej impreza na dobre się rozkręcała. Dopiero po godzinie poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Nie odwrócił się jednak w stronę drzwi. Najprawdopodobniej Steve się tu przytelepał, żeby wyciągnąć go z powrotem na górę. Niedoczekanie. Postanowił udawać, że nie jest świadomy tego, iż ktoś wierci mu wzrokiem dziurę w plecach. Niestety, jego własne „dzieci” go zdradziły.

\- Ma pan gościa, panie Stark – odezwał się Jarvis, na co Tony przewrócił oczyma wyklinając zdradziecką kreaturę, jednak nadal starał się nie patrzeć w stronę drzwi.

\- Kto i czego? - burknął mężczyzna, sięgając po gogle.

\- Sierżant Barnes, panie Stark – odparł Jarvis, na co Tony zamarł na moment.

\- Wpuść go – powiedział i po chwili szklane drzwi się otworzyły i Tony usłyszał niepewne kroki.

\- Tak się bawisz na własnych imprezach? - odezwał się cicho Bucky i stanął naprzeciwko Tony'ego, na co ten, już całkowicie niekontrolowanie, podniósł na niego wzrok. I koniec, i już był jego. Cholerny Bucky.

\- Znudziło mi się – odparł i niezobowiązująco wzruszył ramionami. Czy Bucky się w nie wpatrywał? I w jego reaktor? Nie, musiało mu się przewidzieć. - Myślałem, że wyszedłeś już jakiś czas temu.

\- Siedziałem na balkonie i jakoś straciłem poczucie czasu.

\- Wpatrywałeś się w gwiazdy? - zapytał z uśmiechem Tony, złośliwie przeciągając wyrazy.

\- Tak – odparł Bucky, również się uśmiechając. - Czasem tak lubię.

\- Trzeba było mnie zawołać. Romantyczna sceneria i takie tam – Tony puścił oczko do mężczyzny, po czym chwycił swoją koszulę i narzucił ją na ramiona. Bucky NAPRAWDĘ go obserwował. Co do cholery...?

\- Ale teraz spadam już do siebie i przyszedłem się pożegnać – Bucky spuścił wzrok, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście nieco za długo wpatrywał się w odsłonięte wcześniej ramiona Stark'a.

\- Będziemy się całować? Bo jeśli tak, to skoczę po miętówki – dlaczego, DLACZEGO to powiedział? Zanim zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mógłby się tym razem ugryźć w język, znieruchomiał na widok miny Bucky'ego.

\- Tony... - zaczął mężczyzna, tym razem podnosząc wzrok i patrząc prosto w oczy Tony'ego. Twardo, zdecydowanie i trochę chłodno. - Musisz przestać to robić.

\- Co?

\- Flirtować ze mną.

\- Dlaczego? - owszem, powinien odpowiedzieć, że wcale tego nie robił, ale jaki byłby w tym cel?

\- Wiem, że lubisz to robić. Z każdym, niezależnie od płci, statusu znajomości, preferencji, poglądów politycznych i tak dalej. I wiem, że dla ciebie to po prostu niezobowiązująca gadka. Urozmaicenie rozmowy, czy co... Ale ja... - zawahał się na moment i Tony mógłby przysiąc, że Bucky zaraz powie zdecydowanie więcej niż by chciał. - Tony, obiecałem, że zawsze będę przy tobie, niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Zginę dla ciebie i zrobię to z uśmiechem na ustach. A ty możesz sobie o tym myśleć, co chcesz. Możesz mnie za to nienawidzić, za to i za inne rzeczy... Nie będzie mi przeszkadzała twoja niechęć, bo jak już wiemy, ostro sobie na nią zapracowałem. Ale to twoje flirtowanie, pisanie do mnie, dwuznaczne komentarze... To jest coś, co...

\- Cię odrzuca? - przerwał mu Tony z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, jednak w jednej chwili poczuł, jak serce mu zamiera, gdy Bucky uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie. - To jest coś, co zostaje mi w głowie. I idzie w bardzo złym kierunku.

\- Uważasz, że jestem niegodzien tego, żeby sobie poflirtować z Zimowym Żołnierzem? - prychnął Tony, jednak już mniej pewnym siebie tonem. Wiedział, że zbliżał się do granicy, której przekraczać nie powinien, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby chociaż raz zachował się stosownie do sytuacji.

\- Uważam, że to Zimowy Żołnierz jest niegodzien tego, żeby flirtować z tobą – parsknął Bucky, uśmiechając się szerzej. Spokojnie, a jednak w jakiś sposób bez nadziei. - Nie wrzucaj mnie do jednego worka z tymi wszystkimi...

\- James – przerwał mu Tony, momentalnie poważniejąc na twarzy. - Wtedy u ciebie... chciałeś coś zrobić, zanim ta nasza dzicz ci przerwała – spojrzał na Bucky'ego i zdał sobie sprawę, że w sumie nie wie, czy czuje podekscytowanie, czy może satysfakcję na widok lekkiego rumieńca, który pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny. - Dokończ to.

\- Nie słyszałeś, co przed chwilą powiedziałem?

\- Dokończ, co zacząłeś, Bucky.

Przez długą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy bez mrugnięcia. Tony twardo, wyzywająco, trochę ze złością. Bucky całkowicie bezsilnie. Tony widział wyraźnie, że Bucky chce coś zrobić. Widział również, jak bardzo mężczyzna się powstrzymuje i nagle oczywistym stało się, że tego wieczoru nic się nie wydarzy. W pewnym momencie ogarnęła go ochota, by przejąć inicjatywę i być może nawet zrobiłby cokolwiek, gdyby nie to, że Bucky nagle się odezwał. Zimno, stanowczo i zaskakująco jak nie on.

\- Jestem i będę twoim wsparciem na froncie, jeśli chcesz, również poza tym, chociaż nie mam zbyt wiele do zaoferowania. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy, rzucę wszystko i pojawię się u ciebie, ale nigdy nie próbuj traktować mnie, jako swoją rozrywkę. Ja też mam swoje granice.

Być może gdyby mu coś odpowiedział, rozmowa potoczyłaby się inaczej. Może Tony byłby w stanie jakoś wyjaśnić Bucky'emu, że to nie zabawa, a może robiłby to tak nieudolnie, że ostatecznie pokłóciliby się i zrobiłoby się między nimi bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Nie wiedział, ponieważ ten jeden jedyny raz zwyczajnie go zatkało. Bucky od razu po swoim wywodzie wymamrotał jeszcze krótkie „Dobranoc”, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił jego laboratorium. A Tony siedział jak kołek z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Czyli jednak Bucky zaczynał czuć to samo.

Tylko teraz co z tym zrobić?

+++

cdn


	6. Chwila prawdy

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

**Chwila prawdy**

Gwałtownie przycisnął go do ściany i przylgnął do niego całym swoim ciałem, przesuwając ustami i nosem po szyi Tony'ego i nieprzytomnie wdychając jego zapach. Gdy jego wargi zaczęły sunąć wzdłuż linii szczęki Stark'a, ten wydał z siebie głuche westchnienie, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Bucky płonął. Mógłby się od niego na chwilę oderwać, aby przenieśli się do sypialni, ale nie chciał. Nie było mowy o tym, by odsunąć się od Tony'ego nawet o milimetr. Pragnął go tak bardzo, że w pewnym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to jeszcze ludzkie potrzeby, czy może już czysto zwierzęce instynkty. Ale tak naprawdę to było nieistotne, bo oto pod jego dłońmi drżało ciało Tony'ego. Miał go na wyłączność. Na chwilę, tutaj, w ciemnym kącie ogromnej siedziby Stark Industries.

Kiedy poczuł, jak Tony przesuwa palcami po jego karku, a po chwili chwyta garść jego włosów, nie zdołał się powstrzymać i ugryzł go lekko w szyję. Kolejne westchnienie. Wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę mężczyzny, napawając się żarem, jaki od niego bił. To on tak na niego działał. On go rozpalał. On sprawiał, że Tony każdym swoim gestem prosił o więcej. A Bucky gotów był dać mu wszystko. Gdy Tony wyprężył się ku niemu jeszcze bardziej, nie wytrzymał. Położył mu dłoń na policzku i pewnie skierował jego twarz na siebie tak, by spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Czuł jego rozgorączkowany oddech na swoich ustach, widział, jak wargi mu drżały i widział w jego oczach, że Tony chce tego samego. Więc bez najmniejszego wahania pochylił się ku niemu i...

Coś huknęło za oknem i Bucky obudził się tak gwałtownie, że przez moment autentycznie nie wiedział, kim jest, gdzie jest i na jakiej planecie żyje. Oddychając ciężko, powlókł niemal przerażonym spojrzeniem w stronę szyby, a gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko gałąź rosnącego obok drzewa uderzyła w okno, odetchnął głośno i przymknął oczy, przecierając twarz dłonią. Gdy powoli zaczął się uspokajać, krew na nowo w nim zawrzała, bo przypomniał sobie, co mu się przed chwilą śniło. Tylko tego mu do szczęścia brakowało. Nie dość, że w jego codzienności pojawił się człowiek, z którym przeszłość miał, jaką miał, już czuł do niego słabość, a teraz jeszcze śnił o nim? Sytuacja nie klarowała się zbyt dobrze, zwłaszcza, że miewał już sny o osobach, o których myślał zbyt intensywnie i wiedział, czym to się kończy. Nie będzie umiał spojrzeć mu w oczy i teraz już nie dlatego, że dopuścił się zbrodni, nawet nieświadomie, ale dlatego, że będą do niego wracały emocje, których doznał śniąc o Tony'm.

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to tylko sen, ale dla niego to nigdy nie było TYLKO to. Miał to szczęście bądź nieszczęście, że pamiętał swoje sny doskonale, ponieważ zawsze odbierał je jak rzeczywistość. I wszystko, co się w nich działo odczuwał bardzo dosadnie, a to... Nie wiedział, czy to przez ich ostatnią rozmowę, czy może fakt, że gapił się na Tony'ego przez 15 minut zanim ten wpuścił go do laboratorium, czy może po prostu przez fakt, że coraz częściej o nim myślał, ale zaczynało się robić nieciekawie. Przyjął już do świadomości, że Stark jest jego słabym punktem, pogodził się z tym, że akceptuje wszystkie jego zalety, jak i wady. Przeszedł nawet do porządku dziennego z tym, że Tony bezwstydnie z nim flirtuje, chociaż postawił mu się zważywszy na fakt, że wiedział, iż Tony robi to z każdym, czasem nawet tego nie kontrolując. Bucky nie chciał być „każdym” dla Stark'a, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie taką osobą się stał. Wpatrzoną w Tony'ego, śniącą o nim, ekscytującą się każdą wiadomością od tego cholernego playboy'a... Żałosną egzystencją, która w pewnym momencie wmówi sobie „a może mnie zechce”. Nie, Tony nigdy go nie zechce i było to tak jakby ustalone już z góry. Ich relacja nie mogłaby pójść dalej, a teraz Bucky będzie o tym myślał.

Chwycił butelkę z wodą stojącą na nocnej szafce i upił kilka łyków. Już miał się położyć z powrotem, gdy nagle zauważył, że na jego telefonie miga dioda. Zmarszczył brwi i chwycił aparat. Może Fury ma do niego jakąś nagłą sprawę...?

„Przestań mnie ignorować, bo strzelę focha. To groźba. TS”

To była ostatnia z 15 wiadomości, jakimi zasypał go Tony podczas tych kilku godzin snu. Wcześniejsze były krótkie. I trochę denerwujące.

„Śpisz? TS”

„Nie śpij. TS”

„Nie jestem pijany. TS”

„I tak będę do ciebie pisał. Jesteś na mnie skazany do końca życia. TS”

I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Bucky westchnął ciężko. Mógłby wyłączyć telefon, ale chęć odpisania była silniejsza. Może po prostu musi przestać być miłym chłopcem, o ile do tej pory był. Może musi mu się częściej stawiać.

„Jesteś na misji?”

Odpowiedź przyszła od razu.

„Nie. TS”

Czy ten człowiek w ogóle sypiał?

„Umierasz?”

„Nie. TS”

„Więc przestań do mnie pisać.”

Bucky odrzucił telefon na bok i opadł na materac. Dlaczego ten baran nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć? Czy naprawdę aż tak go zabolało, że Bucky nie chce sobie z nim poflirtować? Czyżby był pierwszą osobą na świecie, która odmówiła Tony'emu tej przyjemności? Dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.

„Nie. TS”

\- Pierdol się... - wymamrotał Bucky, wiedząc już, że tej nocy nie zmruży oka.

„Chyba powinniśmy na spokojnie porozmawiać. TS”

„Nie mam ci do powiedzenia niczego poza tym, co już powiedziałem.”

„Chyba jednak masz. TS”

Bucky przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Czy to możliwe, żeby Tony się domyślił? A nawet jeśli... nie było opcji, żeby Bucky przeprowadził z nim rozmowę na ten temat. W jednej chwili poczuł się zażenowany jak piętnastolatka, która na oczach całej szkoły dostała kosza od chłopaka, w którym się zakochała. Właśnie to by się stało. On powiedziałby Tony'emu, co czuje, a ten by go zdeptał jak robaka. Niedoczekanie. Tony nie może się dowiedzieć. Przynajmniej bezpośrednio. Niech sobie żyje w domysłach, a tymczasem Bucky postanowił, że będzie się bardziej kontrolował. Telefon zawibrował.

„To cię nie ominie, James. W końcu dojdziemy do tego punktu. Dobranoc. TS”

Bucky przymknął oczy. W idealnym świecie pojechałby do niego i zainspirowany tym, co mu się przyśniło, zapewne zrobiłby dokładnie to, co robił we śnie. Ale to nie był idealny świat. Tutaj nie było szans na to, żeby cokolwiek między nimi zaszło. Cokolwiek pozytywnego. Musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i przyznać przed samym sobą, że czas przestać się wygłupiać. On i Tony to coś, co się nigdy nie wydarzy.

Wibracja w telefonie sprawiła, że nagle zapragnął rzucić aparatem o ścianę.

„Napisałem: DOBRANOC! TS”

Mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Nie zbliży się do Tony'ego, nie powie mu, co do niego czuje, nie zdradzi, że Stark śni mu się po nocach, nigdy go nie obejmie, ani nie pocałuje, nie będzie jego „gorszą połówką” i nie zobaczy na jego twarzy uśmiechu „tylko dla niego”. Ale kto mu zabroni marzyć, że w równoległej, lepszej rzeczywistości mógłby to wszystko mieć?

„DOBRANOC!!!”

\+ + +

\- Ale że jak? - wymamrotał nieprzytomnie, wpatrując się w stojących w progu jego mieszkania Clint'a i Doktora Strange'a. - Że o co chodzi?

\- Przyszliśmy na mecz – oznajmił spokojnie Clint i lekko zakołysał mu przed oczyma sześciopakiem piwa.

\- Tak po prostu...?

Clint już bez słowa wpakował się do środka, najwidoczniej dochodząc do wniosku, że kontynuacja rozmowy jest zbyteczna. Ominął zszokowanego ich obecnością Bucky'ego, zdjął buty i ruszył prosto do kuchni, żeby wstawić piwo do lodówki. Bucky natomiast spojrzał na Strange'a, który cały czas stał w miejscu, również się w niego wpatrując.

\- A ty co? - mruknął Barnes, szerzej otwierając drzwi. - Mam ci wysłać osobne zaproszenie, jak wampirowi?

\- Masz za dużo wolnego czasu, jeśli pamiętasz takie szczegóły z seriali dla nastolatków – odparł spokojnie Stephen, powoli przekraczając próg.

\- Całe szczęście, że ty jesteś na tyle zajętym człowiekiem, żeby nie wiedzieć, o czym mówię – burknął Bucky i w końcu zamknął drzwi.

Wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzn, którzy zdążyli się już usadowić na kanapie przed telewizorem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Strange i Clint byli najbardziej nieprawdopodobnym duetem, którego Bucky mógłby się spodziewać w swoim mieszkaniu. Ale z drugiej strony... Poczuli potrzebę obejrzenia z nim meczu. Z NIM. I przyszli z własnej woli, nawet nie musiał żadnego z nich o to prosić. To było... dla każdej innej osoby mogłoby się to wydać normalne, ale nie dla Bucky'ego. W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się lekko na sercu. Pospiesznie usiadł między mężczyznami, chwycił butelkę, którą Clint podsunął mu pod nos i z kretyńskim uśmiechem wbił wzrok w telewizor.

Po pierwszej połowie piwo się skończyło, a dodatkowo Strange zażyczył sobie chipsów.

\- Kto idzie? - zapytał Doktor, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.

\- Papier, nożyce, kamień? - zaproponował Clint, na co Bucky skrzywił się sztucznie.

\- Nie chce mi się ruszać... chyba korzonki mi przewiało – mruknął i posłał zdziwione spojrzenie Stephen'owi, który parsknął nagle śmiechem.

\- A mówiłeś, że nie ma poczucia humoru – odezwał się Strange, wychylając do Clint'a.

\- A więc Clint – prychnął Bucky, łypiąc wrogo na blondyna. - Nie zapomnij o kabanosach.

Clint warknął jakieś przekleństwo w kierunku zadowolonego z siebie Doktora, po czym ociężale podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy ubierał buty, zmarszczył nagle brwi i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni. Przez chwilę studiował to, co pojawiło mu się na wyświetlaczu, a w końcu odetchnął tak ciężko jak starzec, którego zawiodły wszystkie wnuczki i schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

\- Dostawcie dwa fotele – burknął z obrażoną na cały świat miną. - Stark i Rogers już tu jadą.

I wyszedł. Bucky wpatrywał się w drzwi, czując jak ogarnia go niezrozumiałe rozdrażnienie. Na moment zapomniał nawet, że nie siedzi sam.

\- Idziemy zajarać? - niemalże podskoczył, który usłyszał głos Doktora.

Kiwnął głową i wskazał brodą na balkon, podnosząc się z miejsca. Wyszli, zapalili, a Bucky milczał, uparcie wpatrując się w parking pod swoją kamienicą. Coś w jego umyśle szło w bardzo niewłaściwym kierunku.

\- Którego tutaj nie chcesz? - zapytał wprost Stephen, na co Bucky posłał mu zszokowane spojrzenie. - Clint powiedział, że przyjeżdżają i nagle nie masz humoru – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Dla jednego i drugiego moje drzwi stoją otworem – odparł Barnes i wymusił uśmiech. Zdając sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że Strange nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, zmarszczył brwi. - Co...? - zapytał, a gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, westchnął ciężko i odwrócił głowę na bok. - Zauważyłeś, że wszędzie łażą razem?

\- Zauważyłem.

\- Oni ze sobą są, czy co? - Bucky najwyraźniej przecenił swoje możliwości zadawania neutralnych pytań. Wiedział, jak zabrzmiał. Zszokowało go tylko to, że Strange nie skomentował tonu jego głosu.

\- Podobno Rogers jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – odpowiedział spokojnie. - Czemu go o to nie zapytasz?

Bucky zagryzł dolną wargę. Co miał mu odpowiedzieć? Że bał się tego, co usłyszy? Zanim zdążył się porządnie zastanowić nad doborem słów, Strange odezwał się ponownie.

\- Sam długo rozkminiałem ich relację. Ale są po prostu przyjaciółmi. - zmrużył lekko oczy i dyskretnie spojrzał na Bucky'ego. - A nawet ostatnio Stark nabrał jakiegoś dystansu wobec Steve'a.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał Bucky, zdecydowanie szybciej niż planował.

\- To znaczy, że nawet gdyby Rogers chciał pójść dalej, to ma przed sobą szlaban, którego nie przeskoczy – Strange przyjrzał się uważnie Bucky'emu, który posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, po czym dogasił papierosa i wszedł z powrotem do salonu, akurat w momencie, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a zaraz potem usłyszeli Clint'a, który krzyczał już od schodów „I czego pukasz, jak u swoich jesteś?!”.

Z drugiej połowy meczu nie pamiętał prawie niczego. Nagle każdy miał coś do powiedzenia, zapytania i omówienia i ostatecznie mężczyźni spędzili kilka godzin na samym gadaniu o bzdetach, co dla Bucky'ego było równie niesamowite, jak Clint i Strange w progu jego drzwi. I chociaż głównie rozmowa dotyczyła jego i Steve'a (co się działo przed wojną? Jak się wtedy rwało panienki? Czy samochody naprawdę lepiej wyglądały niż jeździły?), on sam niewiele się w niej udzielał. Steve był natomiast gwiazdą wieczoru i normalnie James nie miałby z tym problemu. Ale w momencie gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tony ciągle zagaduje Kapitana, śmieje się z jego żartów, poświęca mu aż nadmiar uwagi... poczuł idiotyczny, dziecinny i bardzo „nie na miejscu” dyskomfort. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest najnormalniej w świecie zazdrosny.

Nagle zrobiło mu się wstyd. Sam uciekał od Tony'ego, starał się go ignorować (średni był tego efekt, ale jednak się starał), przestał odpowiadać na próby flirtu, a teraz był zazdrosny? I tak naprawdę dlaczego? Bo nie podobała mu się ich przyjaźń? Nie miał prawa się wtrącać w ich relację, jakakolwiek by nie była, on był przecież... tylko dodatkiem w ich życiu. Pojawił się nagle znikąd, oni go przygarnęli i powinien być im wdzięczny. Powinien, ale nie potrafił przełknąć goryczy. Był zazdrosny i to uczucie rosło w nim z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej. Chciał by Tony patrzył na niego. Uśmiechał się do niego. Mówił do niego. Tylko do niego i...

...Co on sobie, do cholery, wyobrażał?

\- Jak będziesz się tak dalej na niego gapił, to zaraz zaczną ci zadawać bardziej niewygodne pytania – usłyszał nagle głos Strange'a i zdał sobie sprawę, że zostali sami w salonie, bo cała reszta poszła do kuchni po kolejną porcję alkoholu. Posłał Doktorowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Ten psychol zapewne umiał czytać w myślach. Po krótkiej chwili spuścił wzrok prezentując tak żałosny wyraz twarzy, że Stephen, korzystając z tego, że mężczyźni zostali zagadani w kuchni przez Rogers'a, odezwał się ponownie. - Wiesz o tym, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą Stark odwiedza w domu? Nawet do Rogers'a nie przychodzi, zawsze widują się na mieście lub w Stark Tower.

\- I dlaczego miałoby mnie to ruszać...? - zapytał Bucky jednak tak niepewnym głosem, że Stephen jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym bez słowa opadł na oparcie swojego fotela i skinął głową, gdy Steve w końcu przyniósł mu kolejne piwo.

Było już grubo po północy, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać do domów. Bucky nawet nie wiedział, jak i dlaczego tak się stało, ale gdy żegnał się z każdym, dłoń Doktora ścisnął nieco mocniej i dłużej. Tego wieczoru coś się zmieniło, coś zyskał i to dzięki osobie, po której najmniej by się tego spodziewał. Postanowił sobie, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni odwiedzi Strange'a. Bez konkretnej przyczyny, po prostu chciał. Może bilard? Chociaż do tego dziwaka bardziej pasowało chodzenie w nocy po cmentarzu... nieważne, coś wymyślą, choćby mieli się napić siedząc na ołtarzu. To, co wiedział to fakt, że już nigdy nie oceni nikogo na podstawie pierwszego wrażenia.

Dopiero, gdy zamknął drzwi za, jak mu się wydawało, ostatnim z gości i odwrócił się za siebie, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam w swoim mieszkaniu. Tony stał naprzeciwko niego, trochę za blisko jak na standardy przyzwoitego dystansu i patrzył mu prosto w oczy tak intensywnie, że Bucky niemalże poczuł się nagi.

\- Powiedz mi, jak to jest – odezwał się Stark, nie ruszając z miejsca nawet o milimetr. - Że robisz mi awanturę o to, że sobie czasem z tobą poflirtuję, ale gdy rozmawiam z Rogers'em to wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał wybić mu zęby?

\- Musiało ci się coś...

\- Proszę cię – parsknął Tony, bezczelnie mu przerywając. - Jesteśmy dorośli, chyba możemy nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

Bucky przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, aż w końcu pokiwał głową i oparł się o drzwi, uśmiechając się całkowicie bezradnie. Czy naprawdę był tak oczywisty? Czy miał prawo taki być? Na pewno nie wobec niego.

\- W takim razie ci pomogę – Tony odezwał się ponownie, postępując krok ku niemu. - Skoro jesteś taki zazdrosny, czemu niczego z tym nie zrobisz?

Podniósł wzrok na niego i wiedział, że już przepadł. Znowu i znowu dla niego. Ta siła, która przyciągała go do Tony'ego była zbyt wielka. A teraz, gdy byli całkowicie sami w jego mieszkaniu, gdy dzielił ich tak niewielki dystans... Gdy Tony tak uparcie się w niego wpatrywał... Nie miał już woli, by się powstrzymywać.

\- James – wymamrotał Tony. - Dokończ to, co wtedy zacząłeś. Nie widzisz, że ja też tego chcę?

I to był właśnie ten moment. Niewidzialny mur stojący między nimi runął z hukiem. Bucky, tracąc nad sobą jakąkolwiek kontrolę, chwycił Tony'ego za ramiona i pocałował go prosto w usta. Mocno, namiętnie, z pasją, uczuciem, tęsknotą i wszystkim tym, co wibrowało w nim od tak długiego czasu. A gdy poczuł, że Tony odpowiada na pocałunek z takim samym zapałem, nie wytrzymał. Objął go jednym ramieniem, wolną dłonią naciskając na jego kark i całkowicie oddając się chwili. Być może jutro będzie za to przepraszał, tłumaczył się, wstydził, ale to jutro. Na ten moment liczyło się tylko to, że miał Tony'ego dla siebie. Czuł ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Czuł, że Tony drży pod wpływem jego dotyku. Czuł, że musi mieć go całego, bo oszaleje.

Gdy Tony przesunął dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, a następnie zsunął bluzę z jego ramion, zrzucając ją na podłogę, umysł Bucky'ego przestał działać na prawidłowych obrotach. Przycisnął Tony'ego do ściany i wsunął dłonie pod jego pośladki, a Stark, jak na komendę, uniósł się nieco i otoczył nogami jego talię.

Droga do sypialni zajęła im zaledwie chwilę.

To, co się później działo trwało już znacznie dłużej.

I sprawiło, że Bucky znowu poczuł się człowiekiem.

cdn


	7. Świat dla ciebie podpalę

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

**Świat dla ciebie podpalę**

Ciepło.

Gorąco.

Wilgoć.

Przyjemność.

Drętwienie w stopach.

Może i lekki skurcz.

Za dużo przyjemności.

Bucky jęknął głośno i otworzył szeroko oczy, jakby miał nadzieję, że zdąży zareagować i jakimś cudem powstrzymać swoje ciało. Nie zdążył. Na kilka chwil nieco go zamroczyło i zajęło mu jakiś czas zorientowanie się w sytuacji, że nie śpi, że jest w swoim łóżku i najprawdopodobniej wyobraźnia, czy sny zadziałały na niego aż za bardzo. Przetarł dłonią twarz, obawiając się tego, co zobaczy, gdy spojrzy w dół. Zanim jednak cokolwiek zrobił, poczuł dłonie sunące w górę jego ud i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nadal śni, gdy nagle kołdra uniosła się gwałtownie i idealnie na wprost niego pojawiła się rozczochrana głowa. Totalnie skołowany i zamroczony patrzył w oczy Tony'ego, a gdy ten oblizał się wymownie, Bucky poczuł, że jego własną twarz pokrywa błyskawiczna opalenizna.

\- To jest ten moment, kiedy nie wiem, co powiedzieć... - wymamrotał, gdy cisza zaczęła mu ciążyć.

\- Że życzysz sobie więcej takich poranków? - zaśmiał się Stark i pocałował go lekko w pierś. - Możesz mi napisać SMS'a, jeśli będzie ci łatwiej. - dodał ruchem głowy wskazując leżący na szafce nocnej telefon.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy znajduję się na pozycji, żeby czegokolwiek sobie od ciebie życzyć...

\- Sierżancie Barnes – Tony uniósł się bardziej, a po chwili pochylił nad Bucky'm, przesuwając językiem po jego uchu. - W tym momencie jestem skłonny zrobić dla ciebie bardzo wiele, więc korzystaj, póki możesz...

\- Tony – Bucky najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jęknął tylko cicho, gdy mężczyzna otarł się o niego całym ciałem.

Zrezygnował z mówienia. Objął ramionami Tony'ego i mocno przytulił go do siebie, wsuwając metalowe palce w jego włosy. Za chwilę pomyśli. Za chwilę przeprosi. Ale jeszcze przez kilka sekund pozwoli sobie na czułości, których tak bardzo mu brakowało i które tak bardzo pragnął okazać właśnie jemu.

\- Bucky romantyk, pomyślałby kto – zaśmiał się Tony, jednak przesunął dłonią po jego nagim boku i pocałował go w ramię. - Upewniasz się, że tu jestem?

\- Korzystam.

\- Bo myślisz, że to był ostatni raz...?

\- Tony – Bucky położył mu dłonie na ramionach i nieco odsunął go od siebie, jednak spuścił wzrok, nie mając odwagi, by spojrzeć Tony'emu w oczy. - Przepraszam za wczoraj...

\- Jakoś ci wybaczę to, że nie podałeś sosu serowego do nachosów.

\- He...? - Bucky w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy, jednak wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że Tony parsknął śmiechem. - Nie mówię o nachosach...

\- Daj spokój, nie obwiniam cię, że piwo było smakowe. Wiem, że Clint je kupował, ale jestem w szoku, że wybrał właśnie takie. Nie wiem, co się dzieje z tym człowiekiem... - Tony pokręcił głową, jakby naprawdę się zaniepokoił. - On chyba jest gejem.

\- Tony, przepraszam, że mnie wczoraj poniosło... że doprowadziłem do...tego – zakończył równie koślawo, jak zaczął, wskazując na na ich nagie ciała.

\- Myślę, że do tanga trzeba dwojga – westchnął Tony, po czym zsunął się z Bucky'ego i ułożył na boku, tak blisko mężczyzny, że nadal się ze sobą stykali.

\- Tak, ale ja...

\- James, na miłość boską – Tony zaśmiał się cicho i położył dłoń na policzku Barnes'a, a następnie pocałował go w usta. - Przed chwilą zrobiłem ci... - parsknął śmiechem na widok zażenowania na twarzy Bucky'ego. - Przed chwilą zrobiłem ci DOBRZE. Czy sądzisz, że gdybym żałował poprzedniej nocy, to świrowałbym ze śpiącym tobą, zamiast zawinąć się stąd w popłochu, gdy jeszcze spałeś i z histerią szukać taksówki? - zapytał, a gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, raz jeszcze pocałował mężczyznę i przeczesał palcami jego włosy. - Przecież powiedziałem ci wczoraj, że ja też tego chciałem. I chcę nadal. Codziennie. Po kilka razy. Aż padnę.

\- Masz ze sobą poważne problemy – wymamrotał Bucky, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Tony'ego.

\- Nieprawda, udowodniono, że seks jest bardzo zdrowy.

\- To, co się wczoraj wydarzyło nie powinno nigdy mieć miejsca – odparł Bucky i chciał się nieco odsunąć, jednak Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zarzucił mu nogę na biodra, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jak zgrywasz taki zakazany owoc, to mam na ciebie jeszcze większą ochotę.

\- Tony, nie możemy, bo ja...

\- Zakochasz się we mnie jeszcze bardziej? - przerwał mu Stark, tym razem poważniejąc na twarzy.

Bucky westchnął cicho i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, jednak Tony chwycił jego podbródek i ponownie zmusił go, by spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Prześpij się z Clint'em. Albo z Thor'em. Albo Strange'm. - zaproponował, na co Bucky zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słucham?

\- Z kimkolwiek.

\- Nie mam zamiaru.

\- Zazwyczaj serwuje się taką pożegnalną gadkę, gdy się bierze kogokolwiek na jedną noc.

\- Tony, nie jesteś dla mnie jednorazową przygodą...

\- No właśnie – parsknął Tony. - Masz mnie za idiotę? Myślisz, że nie widzę, co się z tobą dzieje? Chcesz sobie do tych wszystkich swoich traum dołożyć jeszcze Miłosne Cierpienia Starego James'a?

\- Zrobiłeś to z litości?

\- A wyglądam na takiego, co idzie z kimś do łóżka z litości? - zapytał Tony, na co Bucky uniósł wymownie brwi, więc Stark pokiwał głową na prawo i lewo, przewracając oczyma. - No dobra, może i bym mógł, ale nie tym razem.

\- Bo...?

\- Bo nie jestem tak wyprany z uczuć, jak wam się wszystkim wydaje – odparł Tony i przesunął wierzchem dłoni po twarzy Bucky'ego. - Nigdy nie byłeś planem na jedną noc. I to się nie stało przez przypadek, rozumiesz?

\- Chciałbym.

\- Co tak ciężko ci ogarnąć?

\- Że ty to ty, a ja... to ja – bąknął Bucky i wlepił wzrok w sufit zastanawiając się, jak nisko można upaść, jeśli chodzi o brak umiejętności sklejania zdań przy kimś, przy kim chciałoby się wyjść na chociaż odrobinę elokwentnego.

\- Słowo daję, James, zadziwiasz mnie. Jak na osobę, która tyle czyta ciężko idzie ci wysłowienie się.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że...

\- Nie kończ, proszę, bo się pogrążasz – westchnął Tony, po czym pocałował go krótko w usta i wstał z łóżka, by udać się do łazienki. - Nie będę ci wmawiał miłości na całe życie, ale chcę ciebie. Bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego – wyjrzał przez okno, po czym zasłonił roletę zdając sobie sprawę, że jakieś dzieciaki ganiają pod kamienicą. - Tak, mamy przeszłość – dodał ciszej i na moment jeszcze usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał Bucky'emu w oczy. - No i co z tego? Już dawno zdałem sobie sprawę, że wszystko przestało mnie obchodzić, gdy jesteś obok.

\- Że niby ja romantyk?

Tony uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Bucky w końcu nieco się rozchmurzył. Położył mu dłoń na karku i przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie, by go pocałować.

\- Przestań szukać dziury w całym – wyszeptał i zagryzł wargę czując, jak Bucky zaczyna całować go po szyi. - A teraz, jeśli mój osobisty Super Żołnierz się zregenerował... - nie dokończył, gdyż Bucky objął go mocno ramieniem i zerwał się z łóżka, ciągnąc Tony'ego w stronę łazienki.

Tony parsknął śmiechem, gdy został dosłownie wepchnięty pod prysznic i przyciągnął Bucky'ego, odgarniając mu do tyłu włosy. Na oślep odkręcił gorącą wodę, odchylając głowę do tyłu i pozwalając, by mężczyzna całym sobą przycisnął go do szyby, całując po szyi i ramionach. Gdy poczuł, jak Bucky nieco się od niego odsuwa, otworzył oczy i chciał zaprotestować, jednak ten krótko pocałował Tony'ego w usta, a następnie, patrząc mu w oczy, powoli osunął się przed nim na kolana.

I Tony znowu był w niebie.

+++

Tony był w niebie jeszcze wiele, wiele razy. Sielanka trwała około 8 miesięcy.

8 miesięcy uśmiechów, przewracania się w pościeli o każdej porze dnia i nocy, kojącego głosu... tego, że Bucky był na każde zawołanie. 8 miesięcy jego przytakiwania. 8 miesięcy łagodności, czułości, bezinteresownego wsparcia, dobroci... i nudy. 8 miesięcy musiało minąć, by Tony doszedł do wniosku, że taka relacja nie jest dla niego. Nie w ten sposób, nie w takiej atmosferze i nie z tym człowiekiem. Bucky był dobry, Tony mógłby nawet uznać, że wspaniały. Troszczył się o niego na każdym kroku, martwił, usługiwał, zapobiegał drobnym nieszczęściom pokroju potknięcia się na chodniku... i to zaczynało Tony'ego wyprowadzać z równowagi. Chciał się pokłócić, chciał sobie pokrzyczeć, chciał rzucić talerzem o ścianę. Albo o sztuczne ramię Bucky'ego. Albo o jego głowę. Cokolwiek. Nie mógł. Gdy tylko prowokował spięcie, Bucky od razu sprowadzał rozmowę na pozytywny tor. Gdy zdarzało mu się go odepchnąć, Bucky obracał sytuację w żart. Czegokolwiek Tony by nie zrobił, Bucky nie pozwalał, by doszło między nimi do kłótni.

Tak, Bucky był dobry. Był za dobry i Tony miał tego dość. Nie chciał go zranić, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Bucky odżywa każdego dnia coraz bardziej w ich relacji, ale z Tony'm, niestety, było zupełnie na odwrót. Ta rutyna i wszechobecny optymizm zamiast podnosić go na duchu, doprowadzały do rosnącej frustracji. Był tak znudzony i coraz bardziej załamany obrotem spraw, że nie zauważał już nawet tego, co działo się wokół. I, o ironio, może właśnie dzięki temu się obudził.

Pewnego dnia otworzył oczy przed budzikiem i doszedł do wniosku, że to jest TEN dzień. Dzisiaj powie James'owi, że to koniec, że za bardzo się różnią, że było fajnie, ale przestało... i standardowe „To nie ty, to ja”, może jakoś ładnie to opisze, doda trochę dramatyzmu, chociaż tak naprawdę, co za różnica? Bucky nie uwierzy w ani jedno jego słowo. Tak na dobrą sprawę był tak przewidywalny, że Tony doskonale wiedział, że jak sytuacja będzie wyglądała.

Powie mu prosto z mostu, że ich wiosna się skończyła, że nie pasują do siebie, że wszystko mu przeszkadza. Bucky, jak to Bucky, będzie stał z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, udawał, że słucha, chociaż zapewne mózg mu się wyłączy na stwierdzeniu, że już po wszystkim, w końcu pokiwa głową i bez słowa wyjdzie. A potem raczej nigdy się nie zobaczą, bo Bucky'ego zeżre poczucie winy, że to wcale nie chodziło o różnicę charakterów, czy monotonię, nie. Bucky do znudzenia i wyrzygania będzie sobie wmawiał, że to dlatego, że zabił państwa Stark. I gdyby Tony nie był tak zmęczony ich związkiem, być może miałby wyrzuty sumienia, ale wiedział, że nie przeżyje, jeśli będzie musiał dalej kwitnąć w tej frustrującej monotonii.

Dlatego z twardym postanowieniem przeprowadzenia ostatniej rozmowy z Bucky'm, ubrał się w pierwsze lepsze ciuchy, umył zęby i usiadł przy stole czekając, aż mężczyzna wróci z piekarni, do której codziennie chodził po świeże bułki. Pochłonięty układaniem w głowie wszystkiego, co chciałby z siebie wyrzucić podczas wyjaśniania, którego Bucky i tak nie zrozumie, nie zauważył grupy osób schowanych w różnych kątach jego mieszkania. Głowa bolała go z nadmiaru nerwów, więc nie usłyszał również, gdy ktoś zakradł się do niego od tyłu. A gdy kilka par ramion zamknęło go w kleszczowym uścisku, było już za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

Virginia Potts była najbliższą mu osobą przez bardzo długi okres. Wiedziała o nim absolutnie wszystko, a on, o naiwności, mimo tego, jak wcześniej zawiódł się na bliskich mu osobach, nigdy nie podejrzewałby jej, że wykorzysta swoją wiedzę przeciwko niemu. Wykorzystała z premedytacją. Zorganizowała całą akcję porwania go, wiedząc dokładnie, kiedy będzie sam i wyczuwając moment, gdy przez stan psychiczny, nie będzie w nim woli do bronienia się, przynajmniej na początku. Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak przykra, nawet by jej pogratulował. Ale nie miał humoru. Był zbyt wściekły na Bucky'ego za to, że doprowadził jego samego do takiego stanu zobojętnienia i ogłupienia, że nie wywąchał smrodu na własnym statku.

Wściekłość zmieniała się w furię, ale minęło kilkanaście kolejnych dni i Tony stwierdził, że zostało mu tak niewiele siły, że szkoda mu było tracić ją na bezsensowne obwinianie Bucky'ego. Ostatecznie, co ten człowiek złego zrobił? Zresztą Tony miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Virginia chciała od niego projektu, o którym jakiś czas temu jej powiedział. Tylko jej i tylko ogólnikowo, ponieważ to był jego luźny pomysł, tak naprawdę to nigdy nie miało ujrzeć światła dziennego, bo skończył z bronią. Ale wizja super-nowoczesnych i inteligentnych pocisków, nad którymi miałby całkowitą kontrolę tak bardzo go pochłonęła, że naprawdę chciał to zrobić, tylko dla siebie, w tajemnicy.

Nie miał pojęcia, że jego dziwne, niezrealizowane jeszcze wizje były celem, dla którego Pepper tkwiła przy jego boku. W ciągu kilkunastu dni tortur, głodówki, grożenia śmiercią i nie dawania jej, oszczerstw i lekceważących, pełnych politowania spojrzeń i słów, dowiedział się, że od samego początku pracowała dla rosyjskiego wywiadu. Miała wykraść tyle planów i projektów militarnych, ile tylko dało radę, ale na prawdziwą bombę miała czekać długo. Wykazać się cierpliwością, wyrozumiałością i poświęceniem. Miała dać z siebie wszystko i dawała. Półprzytomnie słuchał, jak perfidnie opowiadała o obrzydzeniu, które czuła, gdy mieli swój „epizod”, jakie kryzysy miewała, z jaką niechęcią przychodziła do niego, ale opłaciło się, bo w końcu dał jej ochłap swojego pomysłu, a teraz nie wypuści go, dopóki Tony nie wyśpiewa wszystkiego.

Wiedziała, że z nią raczej nie będzie współpracował, dlatego pozwalała sobie na wylewanie żali. Wiedziała bowiem, że Tony, nawet jeśli teraz tego nie pokazuje, weźmie sobie to do siebie, a ona bardzo chciała, żeby żył ze świadomością, że jest na świecie kobieta, która nim gardzi na każdej możliwej płaszczyźnie.

Wezwała swoich przełożonych, bo to przecież dla nich, a nie dla niej wszystkie informacje, ale polecili jej, żeby jeszcze kilka dni się nim pobawiła, więc z zachwytem to robiła. I kiedy w końcu przyszedł dzień, gdy oznajmiła, że dzisiaj przyjeżdżają i go przejmują, Tony dziękował Bogu, że nareszcie zmieni mu się towarzystwo. Miał też drobną nadzieję, że go zabiją, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że na jego śmierci na pewno nikt nie skorzysta. Więc czekał, obserwując jak Pepper i czworo jej pomagierów przygotowuje się do transferu więźnia. Fakt, iż ta kobieta założyła, że tak mała grupa osób wystarczy do uprowadzenia Iron Man'a był tak samo nieprawdopodobny jak to, że im się udało.

Trudno, widocznie tak miało być. Tony miał czas, żeby się z tym pogodzić.

I wtedy to się stało. 8 minut, które sprawiły, że 8 poprzednich miesięcy przestało mieć negatywne znaczenie. Jedna ze ścian runęła z hukiem. Wybuch odrzucił cegły w powietrze. Dwie z nich uderzyły jednego z pomagierów, zginął na miejscu. Pozostałymi mężczyznami zajął się Sam, Clint i Steve. Zamieszanie sprawiło, że Pepper na moment stanęła, jak wryta. Trzech Avengersów było dosłownie wszędzie.

Ale Tony nie zwracał na nich uwagi, bo nagle zobaczył Bucky'ego, który jak czołg sunął przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi, stoły, krzesła i inne meble, które odrzucał na boki jak kartony, kierując się prosto na Pepper. Gdy oprzytomniała i wycelowała w niego broń, Tony poczuł, jak staje mu serce, jednak Bucky z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy podskoczył ku niej, wyrwał pistolet z dłoni, a następnie tak gwałtownie wykrzywił jej ramię, że Tony skrzywił się na odgłos pękających kości. Zanim jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie patrzy na świadomą wersję Zimowego Żołnierza, Bucky zacisnął metaliczne palce naokoło szyi Pepper i uniósł kobietę nad ziemią.

\- Nawet nie jest mi przykro – wymamrotał lodowatym tonem, a zaraz po tym Tony usłyszał jak aktywują się mechanizmy w protezie Bucky'ego.

\- James...! - zawołał z niejaką paniką w głosie, chociaż tak naprawdę zrobił to bardziej przez instynkt niż rzeczywistą potrzebę podtrzymania Pepper przy życiu. Nie była tego warta, nie po tym wszystkim.

Jemu też nie było przykro, chociaż nie był w stanie określić tego, co czuł, gdy Bucky z grobowym wyrazem twarzy i kompletnie niczego nie mówiąc, odpinał pasy, którymi Tony był przypięty do krzesła, na którym go trzymano od kilkunastu dni. Nie wiedział również co powiedzieć, gdy Steve, Clint i Sam, kompletnie ignorując ciało Pepper, rozglądali się dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ich w niedalekiej przyszłości nakierować na jej przełożonych. Spojrzał Bucky'emu w oczy, gdy ten skończył go odpinać. Serce na moment mu stanęło, a potem ruszyło dzikim galopem, gdy nie zobaczył w spojrzeniu Barnes'a tego rozmemłania i ciapowatości. Owszem, była tam troska i uczucie, ale zdecydowanie więcej było chłodu. Wyraz twarzy Bucky'ego pozostał niezmienny, nawet, gdy jednorazowo przesunął dłonią po zapadniętym, bladym policzku Tony'ego. Nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych i nie odzywając się absolutnie do nikogo, Bucky pomógł Tony'emu wstać i ostrożnie poprowadził go w stronę wyjścia z piwnicy, w której go trzymano. Owszem, mógłby oszczędzić mu bólu i zwyczajnie zanieść na rękach do ambulansu, ale wiedział, że urażona duma była dla Stark'a czymś o wiele gorszym od fizycznego niedowładu. Więc podtrzymywał go tak, aby wyglądało, że poszkodowany częściowo sam idzie i Tony był mu za to wdzięczny.

Gdy po trzech dniach Tony wyszedł ze szpitala, Bucky odwiózł go do domu, zrobił obiad i kolację, pomógł mu się umyć, gdyż Tony niewystarczająco się jeszcze zregenerował, a później położył się z nim na kanapie przed telewizorem i razem leżeli w luźnych objęciach całą noc. Gdy rano Tony się obudził, Bucky'ego nie było przy nim. Z początku myślał, że może mężczyzna swoim zwyczajem poszedł po bułki, jednak minęła godzina, dwie, pięć, a potem tydzień i Bucky nadal nie wracał.

Tony był tak skołowany wcześniejszymi rozmyślaniami, porwaniem, ratunkiem, Bucky'm, który bez chwili zawahania zabił Pepper, a także tym, że od momentu uratowania go, nie zamienili z Bucky'm ani słowa, mimo że się widzieli... że nawet nie przyszło mu na myśl, aby go szukać. Był zbyt oszołomiony.

Niedługo później odwiedził go Clint. Wtedy pierwszy raz Tony wypowiedział na głos słowa, które zaczęły budzić w nim panikę i przerażenie.

\- James zniknął.

\- Wiem – Clint wzruszył ramionami i napił się coli, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie z Tony'm w oczy, aż w końcu Stark westchnął głośno i nerwowo, przechylając głowę na bok i spojrzeniem nakazując blondynowi, by w końcu się wypowiedział. Zatem Clint ponownie wzruszył ramionami i odezwał się tak spokojnie, jakby mówił o pogodzie. - Namierzyliśmy cię niedługo po tym, jak cię porwali. Steve i Sam chcieli od razu wkroczyć do akcji, ale Bucky podjął decyzję, że będziemy czekać – przerwał na moment i pokręcił głową, widząc jak oczy Tony'ego ciemnieją. - Ja go poparłem. Bucky wiedział, że cię nie zabiją i uznał, że potrzebuje na Pepper czegoś więcej niż samego porwania, ponieważ już od jakiegoś czasu czuł, że z nią coś jest nie tak. Mieliśmy podsłuchy wszędzie, we wszystkich ścianach przylegających do tamtej piwnicy. Więc Bucky siedział dniami i nocami i słuchał. Na początku nie wiedzieliśmy, co się z nim dzieje. Do nikogo się nie odzywał, tylko Strange nie odstępował go na krok. W końcu Stephen powiedział, że James zwariował, ale dusi to w sobie i to wszystko zakończy się tylko w jeden sposób i to nie będzie ładne. Gdy nareszcie Bucky do nas przyszedł i oznajmił, że wkraczamy do akcji, wszyscy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że jest z nim źle. To, co przerażało nas wszystkich, gdy kontrolowała go HYDRA, wylazło z niego, a nie był przecież pod hipnozą. Znowu stał się Zimowym Żołnierzem, tym razem w pełni świadomym. Zdziwiło nas tylko to, że tak szybko i stosunkowo delikatnie rozprawił się z Potts...

\- Zabił ją gołymi rękoma... - wymamrotał Tony, dopiero teraz będąc w stanie cokolwiek z siebie wydusić.

\- Wierz mi, że w jego oczach widzieliśmy, że przygotował dla niej znacznie wolniejszą i bardziej bolesną śmierć – parsknął Clint, machnąwszy dłonią, jakby relacjonował mecz. - Najwidoczniej koniec końców, chciał się jej pozbyć jak najszybciej po tym, jak cię załatwiła. W każdym razie po wszystkim, jak już cię wyciągnął ze szpitala i uznał, że jesteś bezpieczny przyszedł do mnie i stwierdził, że teraz, gdy on sam się naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ obudził, gdy wyszło z niego prawdziwe JA, jedynym zagrożeniem dla ciebie jest on sam. I postanowił, że odchodzi. Próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, że to było jednorazowe, że przecież nie jest zły, że nikomu nie zagraża... ale chyba widział, że sam w to nie wierzyłem. Nawet Rogers nie próbował wyperswadować mu odejścia. I wtedy do akcji wkroczył, uwaga, Strange.

\- Strange...?

\- Tak. Powiedział, że zna miejsce, które Bucky'emu pomoże. Że uda się z nim tam, będzie z nim siedział tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne i razem popracują nad tym, żeby uśpić bestię. Zatem tak, masz rację. James zniknął, ale nie jest sam. On i Stephen udali się Bóg wie gdzie i walczą o Bucky'ego.

\- Clint, ja... - Tony oblizał suche wargi i spuścił na moment głowę, marszcząc brwi. - Ja muszę go znaleźć... On musi do mnie wrócić.

\- Nie znajdziesz – odparł mężczyzna, wstając z miejsca. - Zresztą nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś to robić.

\- Bo ja...

\- Bo ty co? - Clint uśmiechnął się dziwnie i przyklęknął przy fotelu, na którym siedział Tony. - Bo nie możesz się pogodzić z tym, że on odszedł, zanim ty zdążyłeś to zrobić? - zapytał i zmarszczył brwi, gdy oczy Tony'ego ponownie pociemniały. - Tony, proszę cię. Wiesz, że przede mną i Nataszą nic się nie ukryje. I lubię cię, naprawdę, ale czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Bucky zwariował, bo tak bardzo się bał, że zginiesz. Wyszło z niego wszystko, co najgorsze, bo byłeś zagrożony i gotów był podpalić dla ciebie tę planetę i zabić wszystkich po drodze. Ty jesteś całym jego światem, ale on nie jest dla ciebie nawet połową. I oczywiście rozumiem, że masz sentyment do niego i nie chcesz, żeby wszystko się urwało, ale naprawdę chcesz mu dawać nadzieję...? Bo on sobie jej narobi, jak tylko cię zobaczy.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz – warknął Tony i chciał podnieść się z miejsca, jednak Clint westchnął głośno i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Ty sam siebie nie rozumiesz. I ewidentnie nie wiesz, czego chcesz. Daj spokój, Tony. I sobie i jemu.

Ale Tony nie dał spokoju. A znalezienie Bucky'ego zajęło mu 3 miesiące, podczas których coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że był największym idiotą na świecie chcąc odejść od człowieka, dla którego był wszystkim.

I gdy pewnego dnia stanął na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze klasztoru gdzieś w Himalajach i zobaczył go przed sobą, jedynego człowieka na świecie, który rzuciłby się za nim w ogień, poczuł, że ma ochotę paść na kolana i się rozpłakać. Nie zrobił jednak tego. Poczekał natomiast, aż stojący kilka kroków za Bucky'm Strange ich zostawi, po czym podszedł do James'a i spojrzał mu w oczy bez słowa, jakby nagle zapomniał, co chce powiedzieć. W końcu wsunął palce w jego długie włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie, by oprzeć swoje czoło o jego. Emocje rosły i opadały na przemian, ale on miał to gdzieś, bo wiedział, że w głębi duszy był już spokojny. W pewnym momencie Bucky objął go mocno ramionami i przytulił do siebie, a Tony przymknął oczy, ciężko wzdychając.

\- Był taki etap, gdy myślałem, że mogę bez ciebie żyć – wymamrotał, na co Bucky odsunął się nieco od niego, by spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Tony pokręcił lekko głową ze śmiechem. - Ale chyba jesteśmy na siebie skazani.

\- Tony...

\- I kiedy zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ty lądujesz na tym wypiździewie i... - Tony ponownie parsknął śmiechem, tym razem z totalnej bezradności. - Nie zostawiaj mnie, James – powiedział po chwili tak cicho, że Bucky ledwie go usłyszał. - Wróć ze mną. Ta ohydna wieża, którą nazywasz moim schronem...? To jest twój dom. Przy mnie. Rozumiesz to? Ja jestem twoim domem, a ty moim.

\- Tony, jestem zbyt niebezpieczny, żeby ze mną żyć – odparł Bucky i chciał coś dodać, jednak Tony chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i mocno pocałował go w usta.

\- Jedyne, co mnie w tobie przeraża to świadomość, że mógłbyś odejść i nigdy do mnie nie wrócić – wymamrotał, odsuwając się od James'a. - Nie zostawiaj mnie – powtórzył ciszej.

\- Ze względu na to, że jego koncentrację właśnie szlag trafił, daję mu przepustkę na powrót do domu – usłyszeli głos Strange'a, więc obaj odwrócili się w jego stronę. - Na razie na czas nieokreślony, ale jak tylko zobaczę, że coś się z tobą dzieje, sierżancie, zabieram cię z powrotem.

Podszedł do nich lekko i uśmiechnął się do Bucky'ego.

\- Będę miał na ciebie oko.

\- Dziękuję, Stephen. - Bucky uścisnął mu dłoń i odwrócił się do Tony'ego.

-Zatem wracamy do domu - Stark odetchnął głośno i z dezaprobatą spojrzał na luźne odzienie James'a. - Dosyć tego mnichowania.

\- Wracamy do domu... - powtórzył Bucky i uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Do domu.

THE END

by Unholy_P


End file.
